Hina of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Tama
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean parody! The Love Hina cast are doing the movie, but with a few of my twists! Starring Keitaro, Naru, Me, and my original character Jerry Nomar! KeitaroNaru pairing. Features self insert, altered memories, and a heck lot of rum!
1. Prolouge and the Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl or Love Hina

Summary: I decide to do another fanfic but with my own special twist. And so from the author The Unknown Alias (Teen Titans and the Thousand Year Door) comes Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama, the thrilling high seas adventure with a mysterious twist. The rouge yet charming Captain Unknown Alias's idyllic pirate life capsizes after his nemesis, the wily Captain Nomar (Jerry Nomar, an OC) steals his ship, the Black Tama and later attacks the town of Port Hinata, kidnapping the governor's beautiful daughter Naru Narusegawa. In a gallant attempt to rescue her and recapture the Black Tama, Naru's childhood friend Keitaro Urashima joins forces with Alias. What Keitaro doesn't know is that a cursed treasure has doomed Nomar and his crew to live forever as the undead. Rich in suspense filled adventure, sword clashing action, mystery, humor, unforgettable characters, Pirates is a must read epic on the grandest scale ever.

Rated because the movie was rated on same level.  
This takes place before Tokyo-U incident and the love confession.

And thus, Agnostos Allos Studios proudly presents:

**Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama**

Prologue and the Dream.

We open scene in a vast field of green grass. The camera view speeds along until we arrive at a big building. Imagine it as you wish but we only need to focus on a certain room. On one side of the building is the two big Greek letters, each meaning Alpha. The symbol for the central headquarters of Agnostos Allos Studios. Agnostos Allos itself translates into the name of its founder and owner. Agnostos Allos are the Greek words of Unknown Alias. Yep! That's me! How could I possibly resist a self-insert in this!

Anyway, we enter my office that seconds as a bedroom. On one side was a flip up tabletop filled with many different things. Money, an alarm clock, paper, and most important of all, my laptop. I was typing with short pauses every few minutes and smirked as I saved it. Because once again, I had an interesting idea.

I wanted to work more on my stories but for some reason or another couldn't. I didn't want to work on Teen Titans and the Thousand Year Door yet because I recently uploaded about six chapters in less than two days so I thought I'd give it a rest a bit. I couldn't work on Hoodwinked! An Unknown Alias parody yet because the scanner isn't ready to upload my pictures of my OC's which will be needed since I'm horrible at descriptions and all of my OC's will be in the story and no one knows yet what they look like. Soon after I got a marvelous idea. Recently I was obsessed with Love Hina fanfiction and I noticed there weren't any crossover stories of Love Hina and Pirates of the Caribbean. So I decided it was high time that I start becoming a true fanfiction author and torture some fictional characters as well as let some people know what they were missing.

So everything was set. I knew what I was to do. I chose whose memories to mess with completely, which ones to just alter, and which ones to just leave alone. I carefully chose which roles to give to which people, and one of my many OC's to choose for a certain role. Everything was set. I sent a recorded message to all my workers that I'll be off for about a month at most and to take all meetings to be canceled or rescheduled. And with a few clicks of a mouse, a bright light shone blinding all to see. And just like that, I was gone.

**SCEEN TRANSITION! (The line thing isn't working.)**

Meanwhile at the Hinata Inn, Keitaro was just walking up the steps after being attacked for the seventh time this week, and it was only Sunday! Apparently the two main hitters, Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Ayoma, were probably going through their time of the month to hit him this many times in such a short time. He was once again thinking of a way he could apologize once again for the things he didn't even do so he couldn't notice that he was walking in a white spherical dome that covered the Hinata Inn and his Aunt Haruka's Teashop. And in that one instant, he was teleported and his memories were changed, yet his real memories were still there, they no longer felt as real as his new false memories. Oh, how I was so going to love this. Let's get started shall we?

**SCEEN TRANSITION!**

We open scene once again in a patch of fog over some ocean. Listen carefully and you could hear the singings of a little girl.

"Drink up, me hearties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho,"

It was being sung by a little girl who looked no older than five, was in a blue dress and had red hair. It was Naru. She continued singing near bow of a big wooden ship as it plowed through the sea to its destination.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink u- ah!" she gasped a hand caught her shoulder in surprise. She was turned to see the face of one slightly younger Mitsune Konno who was with a worried look on her face.

"Quiet missy. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now do ya?"

"Miss Konno, that will do." With that they focused their attention on one mister Lieutenant Kentaro. (Anyone who knows his last name, please submit it to me in a review. First one who does gets a Jack Sparrow plushy!)

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye lieutenant." She said with a slight anger. "It's bad luck to have a pirate lover on board too. Even a miniature one." She mentioned as she was far away enough and took a flask with rum in it.

"I'd think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." At this Kentaro smirked before speaking.

"Think again Miss Narusegawa. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

At this, Naru looked confused and looked towards Ms. Konno who held her collar up like a rope with her tongue hanging out. Basically she was demonstrating a hanging. At which, she gasped. She turned back to Kentaro where her mother walked up beside him with a worried tone. It was Governor Haruka Narusegawa.

"Lieutenant Kentaro, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies Governor Narusegawa," Kentaro spoke before walking away.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating."

"Yes that's what concerns me," she spoke before she followed Kentaro.

Naru whereas, was looking over the ship again and something caught her attention. It was a parasol, handle sticking up, floating by the ship in the water. She watched it float by and beyond the deck and turned her head back. At once something more urgent caught her attention. It was a small square of nailed boards with a boy about her age, and he was looking worse for wear floating by. Naturally, she shouted her findings.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

All rushed to the side to see the boy and Kentaro shouted, "Man overboard! Man the ropes, fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!"

It was not long till they hauled him aboard and Naru was trying to get a clear look at him. Meanwhile two things happened. One was that Kentaro confirmed something: "He's still breathing." Second was than Ms. Konno noticed something ahead of them. She swore out loud catching the attention of all. What they saw was frightening. Lying before them not too far away were two pieces of a ship that were both on fire. A silence settled before Haruka broke it.

"What happened here?"

"Most likely the powder haul. Merchant vessels run very heavily armed" suggested Kentaro. But Konno had other ideas.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates."

"Pirates?" Haruka scoffed, "There's no proof of that. It's probably just an accident."

"Rouse the captain immediately" Kentaro commanded. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

In seconds people were going about as two men laid the boy down in a clear spot and Haruka came beside Naru.

"Naru, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

Naru nodded and went to the boy while a small group set out in small boats to the wreckage. Meanwhile she looked at the boy and noticed his cute features. She reached out and slightly stroked his hair. It didn't last for even a second as the boy suddenly awoke and slapped her hand away at the same time in fright. But Naru had expected this. "It's okay. My name's Naru Narusegawa."

The boy was shuddering in cold as he spoke his name.

"Keitaro Urashima."

"I'm watching over you Keitaro" she said with a comforting smile. With that Keitaro smiled back himself and at once fell back to sleep. She then noticed the gold chain around his neck and pulled it up to reveal a coin. It was about the size of a palm and had many weird features upon the gold coin. But most noticeable of all was the gold skull that laid smack dab in the middle of it. Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

"You're a pirate!" she said/whispered. However, it caught the attention of the ship's captain that came upon deck.

"Has he said anything?"

She quickly turned around, hiding the necklace that broke off Keitaro's neck behind her back.

"His name's Keitaro Urashima. That's all I found out."

With that, the captain nodded and said to the nearby men to take him below. As they did that, Naru rushed to the empty back of the deck looking at the gold coin with worry and uncertainty. She held the coin up a bit and realized something materializing out of the fog she looked in horror as she took in what she saw. It was a large black ship with also back, ripped sails, and above it all was the menacing sight of a black flag with a white skull and two swords. The pirate flag known as the Jolly Roger. A pirate flag.

And then she woke up.

**SCEEN TRANSITION!**

Suu was waking up and wondering where she was. Last she remembered, she was with her newest Mecha-Tama invention, which was locked, loaded and ready to fire at the Keitaro that was coming up the steps to the inn. Then there was this bright light and she was asleep. Now she took time to look at her surroundings. It was early morning with the sun's rays starting to peak over the horizon. She looked at herself and noticed that she was in some kind of pirate uniform complete with a dagger attached to her belt. She was also in a very small boat that could only fit about two people and had a mere sheet for a sail that was smaller that most blankets and two oars, one for each side.

She then heard giggling and turned around. At the other end of the boat was a pale white boy that looked to be about her age. He was wearing some kind of pirate outfit as well and had his back to her huddling over a laptop. For those who couldn't guess, that guy is I and I'm dressed as Jack Sparrow, except that my sword had a jewel encrusted handle. Now, normally she would be all hyperactive and would've pounced on him as a greeting but something was holding her back. It was then that she noticed that she had all her limbs shackled down to the bottom of the deck. The boy then waved his hand in a quick, flourished motion and the laptop that was sitting in his lap disappeared into thin air.

He then turned around and Suu admitted it to herself that he certainly caught her eye. He wore a tri pointed hat, had countless beads in his brown hairs, and marvelous facial hair. He was also smiling, which shows he has a gold tooth with the Greek letter Alpha symbol impressed in it.

"Well Suu, it's a pleasure to meet you at last," he said with a chuckle. "I hope I didn't interrupt you from anything. And I'm sorry for any unfortunate inconveniences for being here out in sea."

"Sea? I'm out in the sea? Cool!"

And so, after a long explanation involving the movie, my character, my name, and whether or not that an alias is a food, she agreed to my offer. Here's how it went. I had planned to have Suu here in the story by having her as my 'new' first mate. She travels with me and helps upon the adventures until the fanfiction was over and I make sure to supply her with as much food as she can. All along with all of her memories intact. She agreed and I removed the shackles from being nailed to the bottom of the boat. This is proof that I don't always play with a full deck as water started to come in from the holes. Suu and me quickly took two buckets and started to bail the water out.

While this happened, my mind was in a fit of extreme happiness. So far all the characters were in their right positions, the scenario has been set up without a hitch, their memories messed up as needed, and I was playing Jack Sparrow. To quote the movie character Austin Powers, YEAH BABY, YEAH!

Update date: 08/26/2006


	2. Port Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Pirates of the Caribbean. What are ya gonna do about it?

**Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama**

**Chapter 1  
****Port Hinata**

Naru woke up in surprise from the oddly occurring dream, memory, or whatever the heck that was. What really got her thought was that those were just part two sets of memories. She was confused about this and was pondering. The memories of her life seemed more real, but another set of memories involving a girl dorm-turned inn and her best friend Keitaro being seen as some kind of innocent pervert. After thinking a bit about this her head unnaturally hurt so she focused on something else.

She grabbed a nearby oil lit candle going to her bedside table and removed a false bottom. There, not even the chain had moved for so long, was the very same necklace. She picked it up and rubbed off some of the collecting dust. After looking for a bit, she replaced the false bottom and clasped the necklace around her neck. She looked in the mirror seeing how it looked. A knock then startled her and she hid the coin of the necklace in her… well… cleavage. She then ran to and put her morning gown on as her mother's voice spoke.

"Naru? Naru, are you all right?" with that she then entered the room to see Naru finishing her putting on the gown. "Still in bed at this hour?" she asked as a few maidens entered in behind her and opened all the curtains. One opened the window to see a stunning view of the port and sea. "Beautiful day isn't it? I have a gift for you;" she then opened a box one of the maidens held and Naru took it out and looked at the beautiful dress.

"Beautiful!"  
"Yes, isn't it?"  
"… What's the occasion?"  
"What, does a mother need an occasion to please her daughter?"

They chuckled a bit as Naru started to undress behind a screen and the maidens following to help her. But Haruka was a bit unsure as she spoke again.

"I uh, actually I had hoped to have you wear it for the ceremony today."  
"Ceremony?"  
"Captain Kentaro's promotion ceremony."  
"I knew it!"  
"_Commodore_ Kentaro, as he is about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you the most."

However, Naru was having trouble to breathe as the maidens helped Naru put on the corset. For those who don't know what those are, they're things ladies wear when trying to look thinner. Unfortunately it also confines a girls assets for men who like to look. Yep, I'm not ashamed of it; I'm slightly perverted. _Slightly, _though. Anyways, the corset suddenly became so tight Naru gasped. This concerned Haruka.

"Naru, is everything okay back there?"  
"It's hard to say…" _No duh, you can barely breathe.  
_"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."  
"Well women in London must've learned not to breathe!"  
"Milady," a butler interrupted, "you have a visitor."

Down in the main entrance a grown Keitaro Urashima stood waiting with a long box held beneath his arm. He looked closely at a wall-hanged candleholder. He slightly held one in his two fingers and it accidentally snapped off in his hand. He was startled for a second and quickly placed it in a bin for umbrellas. He then noticed Haruka coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. Urashima. Good to see you again."  
"Thank you aunt- OW!"  
"What have I told you about calling me aunt?"  
"Sorry Haruka. But, I have your order."

He then opened the box on a nearby table and laying in it was a beautiful sword. He took it out and handed it to Haruka who unsheathed it.

"The blade is folded steel. And that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" he then took the sword and balanced the blade next to the handle on his finger. "Perfectly balanced. And the tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He then flipped it up in the air and caught the handle. After that, he placed it back in its sheath and back in the box.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Commodore Kentaro is going to be very pleased with this. Please pass my compliments on to your master."

At this Keitaro was a bit disappointed but quickly covered it up. How he disliked having his work assumed to be made by the drunk that was supposed to be his teacher. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to be appreciated of his work." He then turned his attention to the descending Naru in her dress and was awed. She then took note of his presence. "Keitaro! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night."

"About who?"  
"Yes Naru, is that entirely proper to-"  
"About the day we met. Do you remember?"  
"How could I forget Miss Narusegawa? OW!"  
"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Naru?"  
"At least once more Miss Narusegawa."

"See?" Haruka spoke, "At least he has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going;" as she followed the butlers who were loading final things in a carriage that was to take them to the ceremony. And so with a simple good bye, both Naru and Keitaro left the house, Naru to her carriage, and Keitaro walk home later. Both however were unknowing of what was to happen. Speaking of which, LET'S SWITCH TO ME ALREADY!

I stood proudly upon the top of the sail beams over looking the nearby docks with a sense of pride, dignity, and grace. Unfortunately I didn't have any of the aforementioned.

"Captain!" Suu shouted, "We need some help down here!"

I took a nearby rope and swung down to the flooded ship floor and grabbed a bucket to dump out the overflowing water along with her. But I barely got one bucket out when I stopped. Suu saw what I saw and we both dropped our buckets; in the sea however. But there in a rock formation swung three pirate carcasses. I took off my hat and placed it over my chest in respect ignoring the nearby sign that read, _Pirates ye be warned_.

Later in the docks, people on the merchant ships stopped to look at the new arrivers. There, side by side on top of the sail of a ship sticking out of the water, were oddly dressed children both around the age of fifteen whom had stepped aboard a dock from where they were. They began to walk along as if they were already there, but didn't go unnoticed by a man and his boy who were to keep records of the shipping.

"What, hold up there you two!" they turned to face the man with a quill and a book in each of his hands. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." They looked at the top of the sail and mast that didn't submerge yet. "And I shall need to know your name."

I then dug into my pocket to pull out three coins. "How bout we do three shillings," poured them onto the book's open page while Suu just stood there with the same smile; "and we forget the name?" A moment of silence. The man then closed the book with a smile. "Welcome to Port Hinata Mr. and Miss Smith." We started to walk away, but not before I jingled the man's coin pouch that Suu had sneakily stole. Watch out Port Hinata, the Unknown Alias has arrived.

We now scene change to the main fort of Port Hinata where the promotion ceremony was finishing up. Kentaro is now being presented with the sword. Whereas Naru, as well as all the women, were fanning themselves in the increasing heat to help them breathe. Okay, this is boring. Back to me.

Suu and me now stand hidden in the foliage of the nearby docks reserved for the ships in the navy's fleet. Right now I was busy giving Suu an order and I was about to explain it again after I explained the final things mentioned that weren't food. "Okay Suu, just listen up, and listen good. You are to sneak upon that ship while I distract the guards. After that, hide and wait for me to get you. And please, make sure not to do anything stupid."

"Gotchya! Nothing stupid!" she then ran off into the water and I waited. I saw she was at the hull and I made my move to the lone two guards. The catch? They were Keitaro's friends. Sorry if I got them wrong but are their names Shirai and Hitani? Please review and tell me if I got them wrong. Anyways, I was going along the deck when they stood in front of me.

"This deck is off limits to civilians;" Hitani spoke.

"Oh um, sorry; I didn't know. If I see one, I'll make sure to let you know." I tried once again to get on the dock, but they blocked my path. I came up with another plan as I notice a head of yellow diving into a cannon hole. "So, I hear there's some kind of going up at the fort over there. Why are you two down here?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians;" answered Hitani.

"And a marvelous job I must say, but it seems to me that a ship like that over there," I pointed out the grander ship over at the other end of the dock, "is a bit more important than compared to this thing over here," I pointed to the ship behind them that they were guarding.

"The Dauntless is the power in these waters, sure. But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor here in speed."

"I've heard of one," I replied with a finger to the side of my nose, "Said to be extremely fast. Pretty much uncatchable. The Black Tama." This got a chuckle from both of them.

"Well," Shirai spoke, "there's no _real_ ship, that can match the Interceptor."  
But Hitani looked a bit uncertain. "Black Tama is a real ship."  
"No. No it's not."  
"Yes it is, I've seen it."  
"You've seen it?"  
"Yes."  
"You haven't seen it."  
"Yes I have."  
"You've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself, spat him back out?"  
"No."  
"No."  
"But I have seen a ship with black sails."  
"Oh, a no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly any other ship than the Black Tama is that what you're sayin'?"  
"…No."  
"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship that could match the Intercept…"

Yep. They were such idiots, they couldn't see that I had already went aboard the ship until just now. They turned to see me at the wheel of the ship. The shouted and quickly came to me with cocked and loaded guns pointing straight at me. "Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there mate!"

"Sorry, it's just, it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" I said correcting myself.  
"What's your name?"  
"Smith. Will Smith actually. Smithy if you like."  
"What's your purpose here in Port Hinata, _Mr. Smith?_"  
"Yeah and no lies!"

"Heh, well, if that's the case then" I said leaving the wheel alone, "I plan to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and the whole kit and kabootle that comes with being a pirate."

0.0

"I said no lies!"  
"…I think he's telling the truth."  
"If he were telling the truth then he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless he told the truth to you knowing you wouldn't believe the truth even if he were telling it so you;" I said with a smile. My happiness just grew at their confused faces. I love messing with people's heads!

Meanwhile, the ceremony was over. Naru was standing near the end of the fort that faced the ocean below. Kentaro had then walked up beside her. While he was doing peachy, Naru was having more trouble trying to breathe by the second. Kentaro however didn't notice this. "You look lovely today Naru." Naru with only so little energy could only muster a nod. Thus Kentaro continued.

"I apologize if this seems to forward, but I must speak my mind… This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved." He then turned his head to Naru who was breathing shallower. "A marriage to a fine woman. And you have become a fine woman Naru."

"I-… I can't breathe."

Kentaro then spoke again turning away from Naru for a moment. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." Poor fool. A one sided love, and he doesn't even notice that Naru had fallen over the edge unable to breathe. Thankfully, near the bottom of the fort where the two dips and me were…

"And then they made me their chief." But I had stopped my tale as I heard the sound of a body hitting the water. Meanwhile back up there…

"Naru?" Wait for it… "Naru!" Kentaro was about to jump in when someone held him back. "Sir, the rocks! We're lucky she missed them!" Okay that's boring. Back to me.

"Aren't either of you going to save her?"

"I can't swim."

"Phht. Some men of the navy you are. Hold these." I spoke handing them my hat, my coat, my pistol and sword. After that, I dived in.

_Date of update: 08/27/2006_


	3. On the Run

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 3  
On the Run

_Hey, before I forget, for JonJ and MLO (Can I call you that?) thanks for letting me know of the names. As a thank you, here! Have either a Jack Sparrow plushie or Keitaro plushie! Your choice! Both are in their outfits!_

I dived to the water cutting through it as I swam to the sinking Naru. She was slowly sinking to the bottom of the bay and I wasn't exactly happy as I began to inch forward. As that happened, the necklace she was wearing came out of hiding and floated for a bit. Then it pulsated which didn't go unnoticed by the two above. Shirai turned to Haitani before speaking, "What was that?"

But just then, like a thrown switch, the winds had changed. An overflowing British flag quickly turned direction, followed by the far away pirate carcasses swayed, and both the boys had to hold on to their hats. Back in the water, Naru had just touched the ground, quickly followed by the me scooping her into my arms. We broke the surface and I spattered for air. But before I could swim to shore, we were pulled back down by the undertow. Knowing the problem, I went and tore open her dress leaving it to fall to the bottom. Luckily she was still wearing her corset and her nightgown under it.

Back on the surface, guards were making the way to the dock where they saw me swimming towards, as the sky became blackened by the coming of storm clouds. While on the deck I finally shoved her up onto the deck. And the boys came pulling her up. At once Shirai made an examination. "She's not breathing!" "Oh, for the love of MOVE!" I screamed with my sword in hand. I dug the blade into the corset a bit and then tore it open. At once, Naru began to sputter and cough up water as the two boys looked on in belief. As I handed the corset into the hands of a bewildered Shirai as Haitani muttered "I never would've thought of that." "Apparently you've never been to Singapore;" I said in slight disbelief. But I became amazed at the sight of the necklace. I held it up a bit as I recognized where I might've come from. "Where did you get this?" I asked in slight fear.

But before she could answer, I noticed the blade attached to a rifle that was directly aimed at me and someone saying "On your feet." I looked up at the group of five guards, two captains, Governor Haruka, and Commodore Kentaro. I did so with my hands in the air as Haruka came helped Naru up and held her in relief. She looked at the two guys and me as Shirai dropped the corset and pointed at me. Two words then came out of her mouth as she looked back to me. "Shoot him." "Mother!" Naru said in a stern voice, "Commodore, do you really want to shoot the one who rescued me?"

Though unwillingly, he sheathed his sword as well as the others. I quickly bowed my head in thanks to Naru and Kentaro held out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order." I looked at the hand a bit and then sent out my hand to shake it. Kentaro then grabbed it and used his other hand to pull up my sleeve revealing a burn mark shaped like a 'P'. "Had a run in with the East India Trading Company, haven't we **pirate**?" I visibly flinched and Haruka had said in an angry tone, "Hang him." "Keep your guns on him men. Haitani, fetch some irons." Meanwhile, Suu was watching this all from the nearby cannon hole of the Interceptor. _Jeez Alias. And you told me not to do anything stupid._ At that time Kentaro pulled up more of my sleeve revealing two Greek Alpha letters.

"Well, well. The Unknown Alias, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Unknown Alias, if you please."

"Well, I don't see your ship, _captain._"

"I'm on shopping, as it may be."

"He was here to commandeer one;" Shirai imputed.

"Told you he was telling the truth;" Haitani said and then picked up all my gathered things I left them. "These are his sir."

Kentaro inspected each one and made his comments. He checked my gun with one bullet in it. "No additional shot, or powder;" my compass as it pointed towards Naru in his hands, "A compass that doesn't point north;" and finally partially unsheathed my sword; "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." I then held a pointer finger to my nose side, "Ah, but you have heard of me." I said with a smile. He then grabbed my arm, sent me to the nearby soldiers who started to place old handcuffs on me. Naru however, wasn't happy.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this boy saved my life," she spoke as she came near me.

"One good deed is not good enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness. Even if he is a child." Kentaro argued.

"Though apparently it's enough to condemn him." I spoke as the soldier was finished and I started to calculate.

The soldier left for just a second to get his weapon and I leapt upon Naru's shoulders and held the chains of my cuffs against her neck. The soldiers aimed their weapons but Kentaro signaled them not to shoot. I knew this was making me look bad, but I had no choice at this point.

"Sorry about the abrupt accommodations miss. Commodore if you please, my stuff. AND my hat!………Commodore!" After a bit of hesitation, Kentaro had all the soldiers lower their weapons and he handed my stuff into Naru's arms. I turned my attention at the blonde I straddled myself on. Minds out of the gutter people, you know who you are.

"So, what's your name?"

"It's Miss Narusegawa." She said with great anger and hate.

"Well Miss Narusegawa, if you please, hurry up. I don't have much time." I then grabbed my pistol from my pile and then got off of her shoulders, having her to lower to her knees and I turned her to me with my pistol aimed at her and my stuff still in her hands. She then unwillingly strapped my belt to my waist and my hat on my head. Once she was finished she looked dead in my face. Though I hid it, I was scared. I knew if I let her a big enough opening, I'd actually find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of a Naru Punch. "Wretched pirate pervert." She muttered. "Sticks and stones girl. Besides, I saved your life. You're saving mine. We're even." I then turned her around again with the pistol still aimed at her head. "Gentlemen, milady, you shall always remember this as the day you almost caught the infamous Captain Unknown Alias!"

With that, I shoved Naru away, placed my pistol in my holster and ran away. I grabbed a nearby rope and kicked a nearby mechanism as soldiers started to crowd me. I rose up as a cannon on the other end fell and smashed a bit of the boardwalk. Then the rope caught the pole it has attached to and I started to swing around by the crane. At once Kentaro and his troops started firing at me while Haruka attended to Naru. I landed on a nearby overhead post and after gaining my balance, tossed my chains over the attached rope and started to slide down it with the soldiers nipping on my heels. Once I landed I let go of my chains and started to run into town with bullets still whizzing after me. As I left Kentaro turned to his head soldier. "Gillete, Mr. Alias has an appointment with the gallows. I'd hate for him to miss it," he said with malice in the last sentence. In the town soldiers littered the streets like rats; none of them noticed I had removed my sword and my hiding from a blacksmith statue and dodged into the blacksmith store itself.

I sheathed my sword as I looked around. There seemed to be nobody there and there were the usual things you'd find in a blacksmith's workhouse. A furnace which was still on, a mill with a mule in a circle track, an anvil to work on, and other assorted things. I went to the anvil, hanged my hat there, and grabbed a nearby hammer. I then heard the thump. I turned with the hammer at the ready. I then noticed a man who was snoring and a nearby empty rum bottle. I went up to him carefully and tapped him on the chest. He moved a flinch but was undisturbed. I then screamed in his face but he still didn't move. I smiled and got to work.

Clang. Clang, clang, clang, and CLANG! I shook the chains in frustration as the mallet had failed. I then noticed the overhead gears of the mill and the mule who was just awaken by my acts. To say the least, light bulb! I smirked at the now red hot poker as I crept to the mule. Boy, was he ever going to have a wake up call! The mule brayed loudly at the heat to his butt and he started to move as fast as he can and I discarded the poker before I hanged my chains on one of the gears. Soon the two gears met and they broke the chains. I was about to cheer in victory before I heard the sound of someone messing with the door. I then ran into hiding.

Keitaro was walking into his workspace and was confused by the mule in motion. He then came down to it and started to calm it. He then took off his coat and tossed it to the side and he came to his mentor who was still sleeping in his hangover from a party in the local pub. "Heh. Right where I left you." He then turned and noticed his hammer lying on the work anvil. "Not where I left you." He then noticed the hat hanging to the side. He reached for it his hand got smacked by the blunt side of a blade. He looked at me with my sword pointed at him. NOBODY touched my hat. After what he saw and heard today, he figured it all out as he started to back off and me coming forward step for step.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

I then arched an eyebrow. "You look a bit familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"I make sure not to become familiar with pirates."

"Oh, well I hate to ruin that record so I'll just be going." I turned and then I felt his newly drawn blade pointing at my back. I turned sensing the challenge. "Tell me. Do you think it's wise boy?" I ran by blade against his, "To challenge not only a pirate, but also a Fanfiction Author?"

At once Keitaro's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. You see, there is seldom a single kind of fictional word that hasn't had its experience with Fanfiction. Love Hina and Pirates are not amongst them. And he's had them all. From having to marry Motoko, to becoming a vampire, to even being threatened by a tap-dancing goldfish. He still has all the scars from his experiences from Talon's stories. He fiercely reminded himself that he had to focus letting his newfound anger fuel him. Besides, "You threatened Narusegawa." I ran my blade against his again and spoke with a smirk. "Only a little."

At this we exchanged many sword swipes, all of them to be dealt with by each other's blocks, parries and swipes. I stood back after that test run. "Heh, heh, heh. Well you certainly know what you're doing; I'll give you that. But what about your footwork? If I step here…" we turned at 90 degrees as we exchanged a few attacks, "Yes, very good indeed! Now if I step here…" I did a 270 turn as we exchanged. Now we were in each other's positions from where we began. It worked. "Later!"

I sheathed my sword and started to go to the door. I was about to remove the bar that kept it locked as I heard a sound. It was the sword Keitaro held, but now it was waving back and forth from the impact on the bar. I grabbed the handle, stopping it from waving and tried to pull it out with little success. The blade had gone all the way through the wooden bar to the door, keeping it shut. I turned back to Keitaro in anger and impression and started to walk back to him as I talked with my drawn sword.

"You know, that was pretty dang cool what you just did. But now you're in tighter situation than before. You see, now, once again, you are in between me and my way out. But now, you have no weapon!" Keitaro just smirked and grabbed another poker from the open furnace and the flaring red end heated in front of my now frightened face. The mere sight of it caused the mule to bray again in fear and it started to run the mill once more. To which I ran.

However he quickly intercepted me. Sparks flew every time the heated end met my blade. Soon enough (Which was only after a few seconds,) I used one of the chains still held to my wrists to bind the poker and flung it away. Keitaro leapt over a part of the mill and grabbed another sword from a nearby rack and came back in. it was only a few blows later that I noticed all the swords on the racks.

"Who the heck makes all these?" Clang.

"I do!" clang, "And I practice with them," clang "three hours a day!"

Clang. "…You need to find yourself a girl dude."

We continued our battle off of the system as I grabbed, swung down, missed, and left a small axe on the ground. At this point, Keitaro had grabbed another sword and now we were close up as I tried to hold back the dual swords. "Or! Perhaps the reason you're practicing three hours a day is because you've already found one; but are unfortunately unable to woo said fair maiden. Unless…" I then got a disgusted look on my face, "you're not Homo are you?"

"I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, **I can kill it!**"

A look of 'ah!' came on my face before we continued. We eventually came on a seesaw like cart piece that then lost its holding causing it to actually seesaw as we continued to exchange blows. After many attempts and ducks on my part, Keitaro took one of his swords, swiftly had it wrapped by one set of my chains and shoved it into an overhead support beam. After swinging a few false swipes to distract him, I stomped on a loose board that slammed into his jaw knocking him over.

While he was recovering, I swung my feet to the beam and yanked on it to pull it out. At first it didn't work, then with a look of surprise, I fell to the cart and unintentionally sent Keitaro who just got back up on it to be launched into the air. I got back up on the platform looking at the empty are. And then I looked up. He cut a nearby rope that dropped a large group of barrels that launched me up and I was barely able to hold to the nearby beam. I stood up and we were on parallel beams. We jumped to the other. Then again. Then he faked causing me to jump onto the beam he was already on.

We continued to slice at each other until he knocked my sword out of my hand. I panicked and leapt to the ground but he already came down before me. I then ripped open a nearby bag and poured the brown powder inside on him blinding him for a minute. I kicked his sword away and just as he was to swing down another pickaxe he noticed my pistol aimed directly at him.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate." I said in a matter of fact tone. The doors then started to heave as soldiers tried to knock it down. I saw this and just as I was to leave I saw him in the way between me and the only other exit. To say the least, I was angry. First he became a great sword fighter out of nowhere and now he was practically preparing his head to be put on a plate?

"MOVE, NOW."

"No."

"_Sigh, _Please move?"

"No. I can't just let you get away."

I became very ticked as I cocked my pistol. "This shot isn't meant for you."

He look confused at this but before he could question some glass broke and I fell unconscious with his 'tutor' standing above me with a broken rum bottle. At this point the soldiers had bust through. Leading them was Kentaro.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a most dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty sir;" he said in a slurred voice from a hangover. Keitaro however was rolling his eyes for obvious reasons.

"Well I trust that you will remember this is the day that _Captain_ Unknown Alias _almost_ escaped. Take him away."

Date of update: 09/01/2006


	4. Attack on Port Hinata

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 4  
Attack on Port Hinata

We open scene at the Hinata Fort prison. In one cell, there were about half a dozen men holding out many foods. They were trying to tempt the holder of the cell keys. It was a turtle with the keys in its mouth. In the other cell beside them I sat working on my laptop. I was looking at a document I brought up on my story and it wasn't going well. Apparently things were getting out of control and I could do little next to nothing about it. I sent it back to my room as I was getting annoyed by the efforts of the cellmates.

"You know you can do that for the rest of your lives but that turtle's never going to move."

One of the prisoners poked his head next to the barred windows replying to me. "Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." That made me smirk as I laid down on my bed waiting for opportunity to come and bite me in the butt for my attention.

Meanwhile back in Naru's room, one of her maids, Shinobu none the less, was placing coals from the fire in some kind of pan and placed it between the mattresses and was talking to Naru about her day before she went to sleep.

"There you go sempai. It was a difficult day for you I'm sure."  
"Hmmm. I suspected that Commodore Kentaro would propose, but I must admit I wasn't ready for it."  
"Well I meant about you being threatened by that pirate! Sounds terrifying!"  
"Oh, yes it was terrifying."  
"But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that. Now that's a smart match sempai. If it's not too bold to say."  
"Yes. It is a smart match;" she agreed without interest, "He's a fine man. What any woman should dream of marrying." Then an idea came in Shinobu's mind.  
"But that Keitaro Urashima. He's a fine man too."  
"Now **that's** too bold." But it still confirmed Shinobu's suspicions.  
"I'm sorry sempai. It wasn't my place;" she said with a smirk and left the room closing the door.

Naru then grasped the medallion still around her neck with worry. She then noticed the lit flame of her oil lamp as it seemed to be blown out by a nonexistent wind. Meanwhile Keitaro was hammering a heated beam to turn it into another sword. He was trying to think about his experience with me. A Fanfiction Author? Then that means that things were being messed around with again in his life. Then again, it did seem to explain the second set of memories.

Now, quite often we can sense when something is wrong. Some call a secret sense like psychic abilities. Others assume it was because of a higher power trying to warn someone like a premonition or God sent message. Whatever it was, Keitaro was sensing it now. He went to a nearby window and looked down the darkened street. Something big was happening, and it was about to happen now. He would know this to be a fact if he saw an unholy ship with cannon set arriving in the bay.

We now cut scene to the fort where Kentaro and Haruka are walking and talking.

"So, has my daughter given you an answer yet?"  
"No, she hasn't."  
"Ah. Well, she did have a very tiring day. Horrible weather today, don't you think?"  
"Yes, bleak. Very bleak."

Haruka then stopped when she heard a thud and a whistling growing louder. "What's that noise?" It was then Kentaro had noticed the unknown ship in the bay. He tackled her down while shouting "Cannon fire!" After it hit the fort he got back up and took action. "Return fire!"

They weren't the only ones who noticed this as you could tell down in the prison my ears had perked. "I know those cannons!" I ran to my window as the others looked out theirs. I looked for a bit until I saw the ship below firing at both the fort and the town. I smiled at it. "Well I'll be. It's the Tama. In all its glory." "The Tama?" one of two guys went up the grid that divided our cells and spoke, "The Black Tama? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near 5 years. Never leaves any survivors." "No survivors?" I replied, "The how'd the stories get out?" I asked with a smirk.

The Tama kept on firing shot after shot on both ends of Port Hinata. Causing the occasional injury, the cannons stretched far. One got far into town and nearly crushed a 4-year-old boy before his mother scooped him up. Soon after the first round of cannon fire ended, many ships carrying hoards of pirates started to row into town. Two in particular were part of our focus. Two men, one short, bald, and wearing spectacles, and one who and another who looked no more than fifteen with goggles, sleek black combed back hair, and had a drill on each of his hands. These were two more of my original characters, the first we'll call Calvin and the second shall be called Drill Bit. Calvin was busy cleaning an eye and stuck it in his right socket before blinking a few times.

The chaos became worse in town as the cannons continued to fire and the pirates ravaged the city, destroying everything and killing any innocents that got in their way including a bearded man who lit and threw bombs into windows. Keitaro was loading himself with weapons like small axes and a couple of swords and rushed out. At once he saw the bomb pirate who ran by chasing a woman so he threw an axe which hit him in the back and he screamed in pain as he dropped his bombs. (Hmm. Interesting term… I gotta remember that.) Keitaro ran on grabbing the axe from the pirate's back and ran on.

The raged more and more. Several kills were being made right and left. A stray cannon fire blew up the gallows that sat in wait in the middle of the fort. Kentaro was giving orders to the soldiers who were manning their own cannons (again, gotta remember that.) and nearby was a bewildered, but still relatively calm Haruka. She was turned around to face Kentaro. "Governor, protect yourself in my office." She didn't respond at first as another enemy cannon hit nearby. "That's an order." Kentaro spoke in a commanding voice. This time she did respond and ran off.

Meanwhile at the Narusegawa residents, Naru came upon the balcony and saw the battle raging in town. That's when she saw the group of pirates that just busted through the front gate being led by Drill Bit and Calvin. She ran to warn anyone else who didn't notice the events. She was at the top of the stairway as she heard the banging on the door and one of her butlers going to answer it

"No! Don't-"

Too late.

"Hello chump." Then the butler fell over from the fatal bullet wound that was shot by Calvin. The pirates stormed the house as Drill Bit and Calvin saw Naru still at the top of the stairs and covering her open mouth in shock. She then ran off with the two going after her.

She ran to the nearest door and locked it, then turned around to see Shinobu. "Sempai!" she said in fright, "They've come to kidnap you!" "What?" "You're the governor's daughter." Naru's face then turned to that of surprise, both of this fact and the fact that the pirates were knocking on the door. Since when do pirates knock? She then turned back to Shinobu. "Listen, they haven't seen you. Hide, then the first chance you get, run to the fort." Naru then ran into her room just as the two went and burst in. They followed her, Drill Bit going first. Making him the one whom got slammed in the face by the heating pan and he fell backwards. Naru then swung at Calvin who caught it with one hand on the pole. Shinobu then ran off. Now, this is the last time we see her, but rest assured she lived. Now, Calvin smirked in victory. But then smirked she and pulled the handle lever that released the coals all over Calvin.

While he was screaming in pain, Naru ran out to the stairs, quickly followed by the seemingly unharmed Drill Bit and Calvin. She began descending the stairs but suddenly Calvin had jumped over the rail and beat her to the bottom. She turned to see the angry face of Drill Bit just in time for all three to notice a pirate who had his arms full of family treasure. Then, by some freak coincidence, one enemy cannon fire blasted so far, it crashed through the walls of the house right into the gut of the pirate slamming him into the room crashing through the door. She took this time to run off, the overhead chandelier crashing to the floor just behind her.

She hurried into her room, barricaded the doorknobs with a candlestick which kept it shut. She hurried to the mantle of her fireplace as the doors were already beginning to heave. On the mantle was a wall decoration with two swords sheathed inside. She grabbed a sword handle ready to wield it, but she didn't know the decoration was just that. She tried shaking the sword loose but it was cremated into the holster. She then thought fast.

Ten seconds later, the two burst in through. They saw the open window and Calvin was about to give chase, but Drill Bit put his hand on his shoulder as his head looked around as if hearing something. Calvin then caught on. But Drill Bit did the talking.

"We know you're here girl. So come out, and we promise not to hurt you."

Naru who was hiding in the nearby closet held her necklace in fear and didn't move an inch. Maybe, just maybe, her plan might still work. But her hope slowly faded as he talked on.

"There's no use girl. You have something of ours. And it's calling to us." Naru had then opened her palm with the coin facing head up and shined in the light. "The gold calls to us." Then the light illuminating the coin darkened and she raised her eyes to see the smiling, goggled face of Drill Bit through the opening crack. "Hello miss." In one swift moment the doors were thrown open and Calvin pointed his gun to her face. He had stopped at this point as Naru had said a word at the same time.

"Parley!"  
"What?"  
"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must now take to your captain;" she explained while struggling to remember what she learned in her studies as a child.  
"I know the code."  
"If someone demands parley then the captors are not to do any harm to the demander until the parley is complete."  
"To hell with the code!" Calvin said as he cocked his gun.  
"She wants to be taken to the captain!" Drill Bit shouted stopping Calvin, "And she'll go without a fuss;" he finished while smirking. "Besides, we must honor the code." Jeez, for pirates, they sure are orderly and proper.

A while later chaos was still taking a lovely jaunt Keitaro just barely fought back another pirate. Unfortunately the pirate had trapped him in some chains that the pirate had shackled to his wrists. Said pirate then raised an axe of his own. "Say goodbye!" Then another freak cannon shot broke the upper chain of a sign above them. Keitaro ducked as the sign, serving as an axe, swung down and slammed the pirate through the window behind him. Keitaro had got up. "Goodbye." He then was ready to fight again but then he noticed something. Two odd men followed by pirates were holding a familiar face and bringing her to the docks. "Naru!"

He was about to give chase when another pirate stepped before him. It was the same pirate who used the bombs and was killed by Keitaro before. He waved at a now confused Keitaro and looked down. Keitaro did as well to notice a bomb that ran out of fuse, but didn't go off. They looked back at each other and Keitaro was about to go in for the hopefully permanent kill just as he was slammed in the back of the head by another pirate and fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, some of you were probably not thinking on what I was doing at the time. Well too bad, you're about to find out. I was looking out the window the entire time until I noticed another freak shot was coming straight for the cells. I shouted and hit the deck as the cannon blasted the wall of the cell next to me. Oh boy. Just my luck. As for the prisoners themselves, opportunity was before them and doing a cancan. They were definitely not going to pass this up. However, one prisoner was kind enough for one last help. "My sympathies friend. You've no manner of luck at all;" he spoke as he handed me the bone he was using to lure the guard turtle. He then left with the others as the smoke in the air cleared enough for the moonlight to rain down.

I decided that anything was worth trying at this point as I slipped my arm through my cell door and swung the bone around. This caught the attention of the frightened turtle that was cowering beneath a nearby bench with the keys still in its mouth.

I whistled and spoke "Hey little buddy! Hey! Don't- don't worry buddy. It's just you and me now. You and good ol' Alias." The turtle started to slowly crawl to my door. "Come now, good boy. Come get the delicious bone now. Yeah, that's a good one. Come now come now. Bit closer bit closer. Just a little bit farther. Come on you little stupid, mangy gecko in a shell." Then the turtle turned its head in fright at the sound of the nearby opening door and flew away. "No, no now! Come back come back! I didn't mean it!" I then turned my head the sound of a gunshot and a random soldier falling down the stairs dead.

Shortly after came two men who I recognized at once. One was white and a bit older with red and orange hair that stuck up like it was fire. He wore orange long sleeve sweatshirt and red sweatpants with the picture of a flame on his shirt and a smoking pistol in his hand. The second was a black man with a brown sweater vest and darker brown cargo pants and had his black hair straight up for an inch height and the top was completely flat like a plateau. These were two more of my original characters, Hot Shot and Geo.

Hot Shot took one look around before notifying the other. "This isn't the armory. Let's go." Be he was stopped by Geo who had noticed me, shortly after Hot Shot noticed too.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found instead Hot Shot. Captain Unknown Alias." After which, he spat at my door.  
"Last time we saw you," Hot Shot spoke, "you were all alone on a little spit of land, shrinking into the distance. His luck hasn't changed much."  
"Hm, worry about your own luck boys," I replied with a smirk, "For you see, the deepest circle in heck is reserved for mutineers, and Mary Sues."

In anger, Geo thrust his hand to grab my throat, but that wasn't what concerned me. There, like the moonlight that stopped short of my door was a barrier, Geo's shirtsleeve was tattered and torn, and his hand was purely skeleton. "Well I'll be;" I spoke in astonishment, "So there is a curse. Now that's pretty dang cool!" I said with a laugh. However, the two were anything but happy. In their eyes shone a pain that barely anyone could experience, much less live through. With more anger, hatred, and a hint of pain than I've ever heard him speak with before, Geo only said one last sentence: "You know nothing of Hell." He then pulled his hand out of my cell with each tiny centimeter changing immediately back to normal the second it left moonlight. As the left I eyed the bone I still held. "Now that's interesting."

Naru then opened her eyes. She had became so afraid that she had closed her eyes to help gain courage for when she will have to face the captain. Coincidentally, the time she had her eyes closed, was the time that the moonlight became visible and shrouded once more. So she didn't know what I know now. But she knew she had been taken on a rowboat back to the Black Tama. She looked at the ship and was amazed. Besides the totally evil vibe that radiated like light from the sun, it would actually be an amazing ship. But then she realized something big. She saw this before. It was on the day that she met Keitaro. Now she knew she got herself into something bigger than before.

On the ship she noticed there was not one man who wasn't moving. Except for one. He stood nearby peering at the prisoner that two of his biggest idiot crewmembers brought on board. Now, Naru was creep out before, but now she knew she had to be going crazy. Now standing before her was a giant dog that stood on its hind legs like a human, he was unnaturally buff, wore a bandanna around his head, a belt strapped around his chest holding many loaded pistols, and thankfully had a cup surrounding his… well…you know. But now, he was talking and in a deep voice. Another original character of mine, Doberman.

"I didn't know we were taking on captives."  
"She's demanded parley with Captain Nomar;" Drill Bit spoke letting go of Naru she then walked up to Doberman.  
"I'm here to nogo-AHH!" she screamed as the dog backslapped her.  
"You shall speak when spoken to wench!" This had by now caught the attention of all pirates on the deck as Doberman was suddenly hit on the back of his head by a rolled up Sunday newspaper.

"And all are not to harm any under the protection of parley Doberman;" said a suave voice. "Yes sir," Doberman spoke sadly with his tail curled. The man who done it was also muscle toned, thankfully not like Doberman, had a pompadour like hairdo, five o'clock shadow, a simple white shirt that showed the top of his pecs and was tucked into purple pants that were being held up by a simple rope, all finished with decent black shoes. This man was another original character of mine, Jerry Nomar. And on his shoulder landed a flying turtle with a Jolly Roger sporting hat and eye patch.

"My apologies miss."  
"Captain Nomar, I'm here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Hinata."  
**O.O** "There are a lot long words in that sentence miss, we're but humble pirates."  
"I want you to leave and never come back." This elicited a chorus of laughter of the pirates. Vocab words rock!  
"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. …Means: No."  
"Very well." Naru then ripped off the necklace off, went to the edge of the boat and hanged the necklace over the edge causing all to show signs of worry. Nomar seemed to be less than, but still showing concern.

"My hull is filled with many upon hundreds of treasure. One little coin matters nothing to us. Why?" he said saying the last word rather sharply.  
"It's what you've been searching for. I've even seen this ship eight years ago on my crossing from England."  
At this Nomar's eyes shone slightly with interest. "Did you now?"  
"Very well then. If it's so useless then I guess there's no point in keeping it."

She then released some of the chain causing all to shout no in worry, expecting it to drop all the way to the depths. Naru just smiled in victory. Nomar smiled a sad smile of defeat and walked forward as Naru gathered the rest of the necklace into her hands. "You've a name miss?"

"Naru," she then stopped quickly remembering what Shinobu had said and said the first last name she could think of: "Urashima."

Now, if Nomar eyes weren't shining with something before, they were now with hope. He turned to the crew who didn't believe their ears and repeated it. "Urashima!" A chorus of murmurs started, but one word was heard above all others: "Bootstrap."

Nomar then turned back to Naru with curiosity in his eyes. "And how does a commoner come to own such a trinket? Family heirloom I guess?"  
"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean."  
"Very well. You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return again. Do we have a deal?"

Naru then dropped the necklace into his open palm and the turtle snatched it in its mouth and flew off without a chirp. "Our deal?" Naru reminded. Nomar then nodded to Doberman who then barked out the orders to turn course and leave at once. Naru then realized that no one was doing anything about her and went after Nomar.

"Wait! You have to take me to shore! According to the code of the order of the-"

"First," Nomar turned to her and interrupted, "your return to shore wasn't part of the agreement so I shan't be having to do a thing about it. Second you have to be a pirate for the code to apply which you aren't. And third, the code is actually what most would actually call guidelines;" Nomar finished with a smirk and Naru with a look of horror. "Welcome aboard the Black Tama Miss Urashima!" As Naru was taken by Drill Bit and Calvin to the hull, Nomar opened up his newspaper and smiled. Nothing could quite amuse him like the Garfield Comic strip.

Time of update: 09/10/2006


	5. Commandeering

Disclaimer: I'm a funny monkey!

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 5  
Commandeering

The first thing Keitaro sensed was bodily pain shortly followed by bright light and then that a chicken had laid rest on his chest. He got up to see what damage has been dealt. Everywhere the remaining citizens were gathering things up for repair, but what Keitaro noticed the most, even more than the series of smoking and destroyed ships in the bay, were the amount of people with wheelbarrows gathering the corpses from all over the town. And believe me, there were a lot of them. Then realization hit him like an out-of-control train that then backed up and hit him again. Naru had been kidnapped. He ran off to the fort to see if there was anything he could do.

At the fort was Kentaro studying a map with a very depressed Haruka nearby.

"They've taken her. They've taken Naru!"

"Somebody remove this man;" Kentaro ordered without even looking up from his map on a table.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!"

"And where do you suggest we start?" Haruka retorted, "If you have any information on my daughter's whereabouts, then please share."

"Alias," the meek voice of Shirai causing him to be the center of attention. "He talked about the Black Tama."

"Mentioned it is more like it," Haitani muttered.

This was still good enough for Keitaro though. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him and he can lead us to the Black Tama."

"No." Kentaro spoke sharply. "The pirates who invaded the fort left him in his cell therefore they are not his allies. Governor we'll establish their most likely-"

That was the part where Keitaro had thrown an axe into the table in anger. "That's not good enough!"

Kentaro looked at the axe before pulling out of the table and speaking. "Mr. Urashima, you are not a military man, you're not even a sailor. You're a blacksmith." He then grasped his shoulder and pushed him to the exit before speaking in a stern and then hushed tone. "This NOT the time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you're the only man here who cares for Naru." At this he went back to his map as Keitaro started to leave the fort. He just got to the entrance of the fort before he suddenly looked down onto a familiar head of yellow hair. It was Su in all her fun loving glory. "So, you want to make a deal with Alias, do ya Keitaro?"

We cut scene back to my cell where I was using the bone to serve as a key as a last ditch effort. Pirate attack or not, they wouldn't dare postpone a pirate hanging. I then heard the door open and laid back on my cell floor like I was sleeping imagine my surprise to see Keitaro being dragged by his hand by Su who had then jumped onto the door in excitement.

"Su? I thought I told you stay on the Interceptor until I came for you!"

"Alias?" Keitaro asked ignoring what I just said.

"Yeah?"

"You know the Black Tama?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

Berth. Noun. A ship's area of main anchorage.

"Where does it make berth? Haven't you heard the stories?" I asked sitting up. He just stared. I sighed as I lay back down. "_Captain_, Nomar" I started with slight anger at the word captain, "and his crew of imbecilic miscreantes," I spoke with a Spanish form with the last word, "lay main anchorage at the dreaded Isla de Muerta; an island that cannot be found _except_" I sat back up again with a finger against my nose side, "by those who already know where it is."

"I've seen the ship. The island must be real too. Where is it?"

I lay back down, "And why do you think I know?"

"Cause. You're the author, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Su then shouted with curiosity, "Why didn't you use author powers to bust out of here?"

I then became frightened and began shifty eyes. "Um…well…I…I don't know how to say this, so I'll just whisper it into Su's ear and she'll blurt it out aimlessly." I then whispered into her ear. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE LOST YOUR POWERS?" she blurted aimlessly.

"Listen!" I shouted gaining power over the situation again, "We can talk about this later. As for you boy, just because I'm the author doesn't mean I know where everything is. Take my mind for example. Any other reason you think I know where it is?"

"Cause you're a pirate."

"Oh and you're interested in becoming one, is that it?"

"NO!" he shouted banging his hand against the door. He then leaned on the adjacent wall and sighed in defeat. "They've taken Naru."

"Ah! So I'm right! You did find a girl!" I exclaimed now fully standing up. "Well my kind sir, if you really are willing to go to such great lengths just to save and win a fair maiden's heart," Keitaro flinched at this, "then you're going have to do it without me boy. Cause I see no profit for me."

"I can get you out."

"How? The key flew off."

"I helped create these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." He then grabbed the nearby bench and positioned two of its legs in two cell door holes. "With the right leverage, and enough force, the door will lift free."

I looked at him in interest. "What's your name boy?"

"Keitaro Urashima."

At once something clicked in my head. "Ah. Well. …Well, must be a good name. Nice, strong. No doubt one from your father right?"

"Yes." He replied with curiosity.

"Ah… Well Keitaro, you've changed my mind. Free me from here then I shall swear upon the pain of death itself that I shall do everything within my possible power to rescue and make safe your bonnie lass. Do we have a deal?" I finished holding my hand out through a door hole. He looked at it a bit then firmly grasped it.

"Deal."

"Marvelous. Get me out!"

He then pressed down and true to his word the door easily lifted free with a loud thud and I stepped out to find a hyper Su who piggybacked on my shoulders.

"Hurry. Someone might've heard that;" Keitaro spoke.

"Not without my things!" I replied as I got Su off my shoulders and ran to a table. There were my things like my sword, pistol, and of course my hat. As I put them on, Keitaro decided to mention something.

"You know, had you just pull the trigger yesterday you wouldn't have been caught."

"Are you saying that was a mistake?" I asked as I pointed my cocked gun straight at his face. I then smiled. "Whenever you only have one shot left, it's always best to save it for the most opportune moment. It wasn't there. Nor is it here." With that I disabled the gun and we all left for the bay.

Water splashed from our steps as we waited under a bridge near the Dauntless. I leaned against the wall planning, Keitaro was just trying to figure me out, and Su was just behind us both smiling like this was all a game. Keitaro then saw that I was looking at the Interceptor at the other side of the bay.

"We're going to steal that ship?"

"_Commandeer_. We're going to _commandeer_, _that_ ship;" I replied pointing to the nearby Dauntless. I then turned to him. "Now listen, a question, or we'll all be doing this pointlessly. How far are you willing to go to save this girl?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good! No worries then! Now move!"

A few minutes later, we were walking on the bottom of the sea holding a boat over our heads. Trapped air that followed with it served as a pocket for us all to breathe. Of course Keitaro had to crouch a bit with him being the tallest. "You know," he spoke, "this is either brilliantly insane, or insanely brilliant."

"It's amazing how often those two get confused with one another;" I replied.

Keitaro then suddenly stepped in a lobster-fishing cage and couldn't get his foot out. He had to drag the box along as they continued to walk.

A few minutes later all three of us climbed aboard the ship from the back, Keitaro and Su had their swords drawn and me with my pistol in hand. "Calm everyone!" I shouted gaining the attention of the only seven people there, "Stay calm! We're taking over the ship!" "Aye! Avast!" Keitaro added pointing his sword. But it didn't have the intended effect. All the shipmates laughed and Su and me were staring a 'What the heck?' look at him. The leader amongst them stepped forward.

"This ship cannot be crewed by three people. You'll never make it out the bay!" he said with a smirk tone.

"You're forgetting something important boy;" I replied as I raised my pistol having it touch his nose and cocked it. "I'm the Unknown Alias. Savvy?" MAN! How I've been waiting to say that!

At the Interceptor's dock soldiers were busy loading it up for the rescue mission when the second in command noticed something. "Commodore." Kentaro nearby saw what he was looking at and pulled out his spyglass. He saw the crew that was to be on the Dauntless on a rowboat with the captain wildly pointing to the leaving Interceptor. He pointed the spyglass to the Interceptor and sighed angrily. He saw Keitaro trying to do something with the sails' ropes and me shouting at him since he was doing something wrong. "Rash Urashima. Too rash. That is without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever seen;" he said speaking of me.

A few minutes later Keitaro came up to me at the steering wheel. "Here they come," he announced. I turned to see the Interceptor catching up. I smiled. All according to plan. Su then came aboard deck from a job I had her do. "Successfully completed captain!" she announced with a salute. "Marvelous on both parts! Prepare to cross boarders!"

With the rowboat following the Interceptor, the soldiers were swinging aboard the still sailing Dauntless but to find no one. Kentaro wasn't happy. "Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges!" Everyone rushed to search. It provided the perfect cover for the three of us to swing aboard the Interceptor, after which Keitaro started to cut the ropes of the grappling hooks some of the soldiers used. We then set off. Shortly after Kentaro noticed this. " Back to the Interceptor!" he shouted, but it was too late. We were already too far for them to jump aboard. I was at the wheel and waved my hat at him.

"Thank you ever so much for helping us Commodore! We were sure to have a rough time getting way otherwise!" I then duck as they started to shoot at me.

But Kentaro wasn't finished yet. "Set topsails, and clean this mess."

"With the wind a quarter to stern we won't catch them."

"I don't need to catch them just get them in the range of the long nines."

"Hands! Run about! Pull out the guns!" The sailors then made way to fulfill their orders but all were hesitant. "We're to fire on our own ship?"

"I'd rather see her in the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," Kentaro replied grimly.

"Sir!" a random sailor shouted, "They've disabled the rudder chain sir."

This became confirmed by the crushing of the rowboat after the sailors abandoned ship. Kentaro sighed once more, but now in defeat. **Now **he was finished. His second in command however was impressed.

"That has to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

Kentaro then looked back up at the retreating Interceptor being driven by a pirate. His look was the very epitome of hated. "So it would seem."

And so, we sailed on our way. Onward to one heck of an adventure that will not only teach many life long lessons, but also cause the love forming of two people, an alliance of two forces and most possibly, death. Break out the rum!

Date of update: 09/10/2006


	6. Tortuga

Disclaimer: Without trust, how can we have love? How can we have faith? How can we have hope?

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 6  
Tortuga

* * *

"So my father had died on one of his voyages while I was still a lad growing up in Japan. And after my mother died I came out here; looking for my father." Keitaro was finishing sharpening his sword as the Interceptor went on its way. "Good for you then;" I said uninterested. I do know his 'story' already; after all I created it. We were both on top deck and I was finishing up some final checks on the rigging of the ropes while Su was just swinging on them above us like a monkey. I went up to the final ropes near the steering wheel as he followed me deciding to get his point across point blank.

"My dad, Keitaro Urashima, and it was only after you heard my name you agreed to help. That was all I wanted so I didn't bother further. Even in my real memories I wasn't smart, but I'm not stupid Alias. You knew my father."

I sighed as I rose to meet him. "Of course I know him. I'm the author, remember? In fact, I'm one of the few around here who will know him as Keitaro. Everyone else, if any at all will remember him as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Kei." I then left to the steering wheel leaving a confused Keitaro. "Bootstrap?" "Yep. He was a good man. A great pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Keitaro however wasn't happy with this. "That's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was bloody pirate, true to every sense of the word."

"My dad, was **not **a pirate!" at this Keitaro had unsheathed his sword. I hadn't even moved.

"Put that away boy. It's not worth getting your butt beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You cheated. Had it been a fair fight, I would've killed you."

"Well, not much meaning for me to play fair then is there?"

I then spun the steering wheel and crouched down. Keitaro was confused at first, and then he turned to his right just in time to be knocked in the gut by the beam of a sail. Now he was barely clinging to the beam over the water and I rose taking his sword in hand from when he dropped it.

"Now, listen well. Cause I'm about to teach you a lesson you'll never find in any textbook. No matter what the situation, whether it is your life, my life, or a Fanfiction, there's always one set of rules that applies to them all. What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept the fact the fact that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood now boy, so you're going to deal with that sooner or later. Now, me for instance. I can let you drown. But I can't kill off a main character without getting bad response from my readers. Not to mention that I can't bring in this ship to Tortuga all by myself and Su especially with my Fanfiction powers gone. So now, you have a choice to make."

I then spun the wheel once more swinging the sail back across giving Keitaro the right moment to drop onto the deck. He then looked up to see his own sword in my hands pointing at his face.

"Can you sail under the command of a Fanfiction pirate," I then flipped the sword to catch the blade pointing the handle to him, "or can you not?"

Keitaro then grabbed the handle and asked a one-word question:

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

Keitaro then got back up and sheathed his sword. "Alias," he spoke, "now that we're on that, why can't you use your powers?"

I then sighed as I began my explanation.

"Well you see, when a Fanfiction occurs, the author or authoress in fact has complete control over the world that story connects to. However, many people don't actually realize that. Some authors however have. But in doing so, the administrators of the Fanfiction association created rules for all authors to follow in making their story. Apparently I broke one. In reviewing the rulebook, I discovered that the author couldn't place himself or herself as a main character of their story. The breaking of any of the rules results in the removal of reality bending powers of the author. They can only be returned with the removing of the story itself, or the author from the story. However since I can't do either from my current position, I'm stuck here until the story is over. So now, we must- AHHH! MY SCABULOUS!"

Yep. It was Su. "Hey captain! Make the boat rock back and forth again!"

* * *

**HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC

* * *

**

"Above all sad souls is the soul that has never experienced the fragrant bouquet of roses that is Tortuga. What do ya think of it?"

Keitaro then looks to his left to see a man who was practically taking a shower of rum and sake. "Give it time."

"I tell ya boy, should every single town be exactly like this one, there's not a single soul that would feel unwanted." We then noticed a curly haired blonde, and need I mention angry, woman walking straight up to me. "Teresa!"

**SMACK!**

"Not sure I deserved that." I turned to se she was replaced by a black haired black lady. "Maria-Eilana!"

"Who was she?"

"Who was who now?"

**SMACK!**

"I _might_'ve deserved that one."

* * *

**HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC

* * *

**

**SPLASH!**

"Curse you for breathing ya slack jawed idiot!" Mitsune Konno was woken up by a bucket of water and woke to the smiling face of the Unknown Alias with two red handprints against the left cheek and one hesitant Keitaro. "Mother's love! Alias! You know it's best not to wake a girl from sleeping! It's bad luck!"

"Ah, thankfully I know how to counter it. The one who did the waking buys the one who was sleeping a drink. The one who was sleeping off a hangover listened to a proposition being made by the one who did the waking."

"Yeah, that'll do it."

I pulled her up and she was splashed by a bucket of water thrown by Keitaro.

"Blast boy! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

She was about to retaliate but stopped in unwilling agreement. After all, she was sleeping in a pen with a couple of actual pigs.

* * *

**HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC HotC

* * *

**

We were in one of the many endless pubs that have set shop in Tortuga and I was coming back with two mugs of sake. I carefully dodged any action from the big bar fight that was occurring and stopped by Keitaro who was near our seat. "Keep an eye out." This would give him something to do as I talked with Kitsune. I handed Kitsune her mug and we begun.

"So, what's this proposition of yours?" she then begun to drink.

"I'm going after the Tama." Kitsune then coughed on her drink from shock. "I know where it's gonna be, and I'm gonna take it."

"Alias, it's a fool's job. You know better than anyone the tales of the Black Tama!"

"That's why I know what Nomar's up to. All I'm gonna need is a crew."

"From what I heard about Nomar, he's one to not listen to fools; much less bargain with one."

"It's a good thing I'm no fool then."

"Prove me wrong. What make's you think Nomar will give up his ship to you?"

"Well, let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

Keitaro noticed the familiar term he used and tucked it into the back of his mind. As for Kitsune, her eyes just squinted even more in confusion. I shook my head to Keitaro. She was still confused. I shook my head even more fiercely. She still didn't get it. Then I pointed my head straight for him as my head vibrated in frustration. She finally got it and looked to him who had a drunken plug ugly lady sliding up to him.

"The kid?"

I nodded. "That is the only remaining child of Bootstrap Kei Urashima."

At this her eyes actually widened enough to be seen. "Is he now?"

Now some drunk, ugly man shot a dirty look to Keitaro as he drug the same ugly woman away.

" 'Leverage' you say. 'I feel a change in the wind' I say. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors here as crazy as you."

"You know all to well that that's impossible girl." I then raised my mug. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back!"

We then slammed our mugs against each other's, and drank them dry.

Date of Update: 09/16/2006


	7. The Curse and the New Crew

Disclaimer: For some weird reason, I'm currently obsessed with the word 'turtle'. Turtle! Tuuuurtle, tuuuuuuuuuurtle, tuuuuurtle!

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 7  
The Curse and the New Crew

While plans were being made in Tortuga, plans on the Black Tama were about to be revealed. Moonlight overflowed the sky and air. In it, Naru, who was still in her nightgown, waited in a guestroom when she turned to the opening door. Entering were Drill Bit and Calvin, a rose red dress in Drill Bit's hands.

"You'll be dining with the captain tonight; and he requests you wear this," Drill Bit spoke.

"Well you can tell Captain Nomar that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

At this both men had a smile that didn't seem too innocent. "He'd said you'd say that. He also says that if you refuse, then he'll have you dining with the crew. Naked."

Now, at this you can probably imagine what happens next. Here's the windup, the pitch… STRIKE THREE! THEY'RE OUT! Smiling at the success of her infamous Naru punch, she picked up the dress that was dropped on the floor before the boys went on their flight. Punch or no, she knows that the Captain will make good on his word.

* * *

She now sat at the table, silently cutting her leg of pig. Yes, pig. There, all across the table, there were foods and drink that slightly shifted with the rock of the boat. Nomar, who sat not too far from her at the end of the table, chuckled.

"Miss Urashima, you're among pirates. Manners don't exist here."

Naru shifted her eyes to Nomar's smiling face, seeing that he wasn't joking. And, seeing as how that she didn't eat at all so far today, she took the pig leg in her hand and tore in it like a lion eating his meal. Nomar's eyes shifted at bit at the sight of this to a veiled look of greed. She grabbed a bottle of wine as it slid across him as the boat swayed, then poured a healthy portion of it into a cup as it slid back. He then took the cup and offered it to her.

"Please, try the wine."

Naru took the cup and drunk deeply, Nomar's look not changing a bit. He picked up a chocolate truffle that he gathered for special occasions, and held it to her.

"And a truffle, one of those next."

Something then clicked in Naru's mind as she dropped the piece of bread she tore from. "It's poisoned!"

"Naw," Nomar sighed with a look of humor on his face. "There's no sense to kill you."

"Then release me, you have your medallion, I've no use here."

Nomar chuckled and reached into his shirt. He pulled out the medallion, dangling it in his fingers as the nearby pet turtle that sat on his perch paused his chewing of a grape. He spoke in a low tone.

"You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion."

"No. It's Aztec gold. One of 882 pieces delivered in a stone chest to the conquistador Cortez himself. It was blood money, paid to stop him from slaughtering their people. But he wasn't satisfied. He took all of it and still killed them. So the Gods placed a terrible curse on the chest to punish any for their greed. 'Whomsoever takes but one piece from the chest, shall be punished for all eternity.'"

"… I don't believe in ghost stories anymore Captain Nomar."

"Yes," Nomar then got up and started to walk around the room as he continued the story. "That's exactly what I thought when I first heard the tale. Buried on the island of the dead that cannot be found except by those who know where it is. We found it all right. Treasure was common like furniture in a room. And there, like a crown jewel, was the chest the gold inside. And we took it all! We spent them, thrown them away on food, drink, and pleasurable company."

Nomar now took and even deeper tone. "But the more we spent our claim, the faster we came to realize it. The drink wouldn't satisfy, the food turned to ash in our mouths, and even the most pleasurable of company couldn't wear our lust. We're cursed men, Miss Urashima. Compelled by greed we were. But now, consumed by it."

It was then that the turtle wailed like it saw the devil himself in front of him. Nomar then went to it and petted it, calming it down, and handed it the medallion in its teeth. The turtle then flew off through a dog door installed in the door. Naru however, had taken this time to hide a steak knife in her napkin on her lap. Nomar then continued his story.

"But there is one way to end our suffering. We must collect all the scattered 882 pieces and return them to the chest with the thief's blood on each piece. The blood to be repaid. For five years, we've been searching for the pieces, and always failing to find one certain piece that was sent off by one of our now dead crewmates. We thought we would never be freed. But now, thanks to you, we have the final piece."

Now, if Naru wasn't at least frightened, she certainly was now. "And the blood to be repaid?"

At this, he gave malicious grin. "That's why there's no sense to kill you. **Yet.**"

And now, Naru was scared like heck. Nomar then held his palm out offering a certain something to her. "Truffle?"

Naru them smacked his hand away and held the knife in a threatening manner trying to get to the door. But no matter how she stepped, Nomar blocked her path. She then went and stabbed straight into his heart. She then stood back, her eyes wide and mouth open with fear. Nomar looked down to the knife, the handle sticking out of his chest. Not a drop of blood had shown. He pulled the knife out, pulling a gasp from Naru. There was the knife, the blade thickly caked with blood, and Nomar was standing as if nothing had happened.

"I'm curious. After killing me, what did you plan to do next?"

Naru was just still shocked and ran out the door. She then wished she didn't. She now looked at the bodies of the crew, but the were rotten skeleton forms, the clothes tattered and torn like the ship's sails, hair strands hung loose from their skulls, and the only flesh there was were their eyes. She turned again and screamed. Shrieking in her face was a similar skeleton turtle with the dangling medallion in it's flipper. She ran back to the room and was grabbed by Nomar who stayed out of the night and turned her to see the cursed crew.

"Take a good look Miss Urashima. The moonlight shows us for what we really are. As you can see, we are no longer alive so we cannot die, but neither are we dead."

He then turned her to him and they slowly stepped closer to the moonlight. And now he had a look of anger on his face. "For too long I've been starved to death, and haven't died. For too long have I thirst, unable to be quenched." Now his look became one of sadness and desperation as he recalled the past. "I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face, the spray of the sea," he then reached his hand out towards Naru and she gasped as it turned skeleton-like in the moonlight, "the warmth of any flesh."

Now he stepped fully into the moonlight becoming a full skeletal figure. "You best be starting to believe in ghost stories Miss Urashima. You're in one."

* * *

It is now morning on one of the many docks of Tortuga. We now stand before a lengthy line of ragabout sailors.

"Feast your eyes captain!" Kitsune said with pride. "All of them faithful hands before the mast, each one worth his salt," I then turned my gaze onto a guy who suspiciously looked like Mini-me from Austin Powers, "and crazy to boot."

"This, is your able-bodied crew?" Keitaro asked with disbelief. We then stood before a certain pirate with a turtle on her shoulder. Yes, it was Mutsumi with Tama-chan.

"You sailor!" I shouted addressing her.

"Mutsumi." Kitsune informed.

"Ms. Mutsumi! Are you willing to follow all of my commands despite any doubt, fear, or any other force before any challenge and even death itself?" I asked in one breath. She didn't answer. She just turned her head to the turtle.

"Mutsumi! Answer woman!"

Kitsune spoke again. "She's a mute sir, poor girl got her tongue cut out." Mutsumi then opened her mouth displaying the absence of tongue. I chewed my tongue behind a disgusted face in gratitude of my luck. "But she trained the turtle to talk for her. Nobody figured out how."

I turned about to leave, then I turned back. "Mutsumi's turtle."

"Tama-chan, sir."

"Tama-chan. Same question."

"Myuh! Wind to your sails!"

O.O

"Most of us fear that that means yes."

"Of course it does! Happy?" I asked of Keitaro.

"Well you've proven they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" a new female voice shouted.

We turned towards the direction and walk to the person. There at the end of the line was someone with their head down and a hat covering their hair and hiding their face. I flipped the hat off of her head and out poured long black hair.

"Motoko Ayoma!"

**SMACK!**

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?" Keitaro asked.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Motoko shouted.

"Actually I-"

**SMACK!**

"Borrowed! Borrowed, without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back!"

"But you didn't!"

"…You'll get another one!"

She quickly raised her finger as I covered my face in fear of being slapped again.

"I will."

"You'll get another one;" Keitaro assured.

"Another one!" I said joyously agreeing with him.

"A better one!"

"A better one!"

"That one." Keitaro spoke while pointing.

"What one?"

He pointed again. Now, all eyes landed on the Interceptor.

"THAT ONE?"

All eyes came back to me as Keitaro smirked in triumph. I frowned knowing Motoko won't take no for an answer now.

"Aye!" I spoke with effort happiness. "That one. What say ye?"

"**Aye!**" all sailors shouted. Tama-chan just crowed "Myuh! Anchors away!" Kitsune then came up to me.

"Wait, captain, was that the infamous mercenary Motoko Ayoma?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was Kitsune. Problem?"

"Problem? Of course! It's bad luck to bring any kind of mercenary on any ship!"

I turned my eyes to the sky, already knowing what was to come. "Believe you me Kitsune. It'd be far worse luck not to." I left for the ship behind the sailors, grabbing a toothpick from a pocket and placing it in my mouth. Keitaro and Kitsune however were trying to see what I saw. All they saw was one small cloud far on the opposite direction of where we were to go. The calm before the storm one might say.

* * *

Only a couple hours later we were barely moving the ship as we went against a storm in full bloom and more water came every moment than a water park. Keitaro and Su barely grasping the ropes to keep the sail steady, the mini man dangled on a rope beside them. I was at the steering wheel with my compass in hand as I saw it pointing in a different direction from where we were. I sharply spun the wheel putting it on the right course. After being swept away by a wave, Keitaro and Su scrambled back to the ropes.

"How are we supposed to find an island that can't be found with a compass that doesn't point north?" Keitaro shouted above the wind to Su whom was beside him.

"Yeah! The compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north now are we?"

I spun the wheel once more as Kitsune barely made it to me.

"We should drop canvas sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer!"

"What's in your head that's put you in such a good mood?"

I smirked. "We're catching up."

* * *

Naru looked out the ship window, now at a calm grasp of what was going on. She looked at the entryway of a cave where much pain and suffering began. The door opened behind her to reveal Calvin, Drill Bit, Hot Shot and Geo.

"Time to go girl."

On the deck, they tied her hands together. Nomar then clasped the medallion around her neck.

They traveled by boat as they entered the cave, with Nomar stand and the head of the first boat George Washington style. The ceremony begun.

Date of Update: 10/02/2006


	8. Isla de Muerta

Disclaimer: If everyone was for 'an eye for an eye', we'd all be blind.

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 8  
Isla de Muerta

Unsettling fog shrouded the way as the Interceptor plowed its way through the final stretch to the island. The entire area had many wrecked ship parts jetting out from the surface in a wild manner that it looked pretty much like a graveyard. Fittingly, Tama-chan who was on one of the many ropes cawed out "Myuh! Dead men tell no tales." It was so; well… tensing that even Su herself was in a bit of quiet. The only one not effected was I as I looked on my compass, which was spinning around wildly, which was a sign that we have arrived. I closed it and tucked it back into one of my pockets and continued steering the ship.

As for the rest of the crew, they were all at the sides of the ship, unable to see much because of the fog. Kitsune, who was with Keitaro on one side, looked at the many ships and sighed.

"It kinda scares me on how many innocent people died here."

They then left to prepare for what was to come. Keitaro however, had something that was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Kitsune, how did Alias get that compass?"

"Ah, nothing much is known about him. That's part of the reason he calls himself 'Unknown'. But all are sure that it involves the part of his life before showed up in Tortuga with a plan to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was when I first met him back when he was the captain of the Black Tama." Kitsune then took out her flask and brought the sake to her lips. She then noticed two things: 1. Keitaro's look of surprise, and 2, that she spoke more than she should have. So she did the only thing she could do. She drank deeply.

"Hm." Keitaro looked to me still at the steering wheel. "He forgot to mention that."

"Ah, that's the way Alias is these days. Always playing things closer to the vest. And a hard-learned lesson it was. You see, three days out to sea his first mate comes up to him saying that if everything is to be an equal share, then that should mean the location as well. So Alias gives it up. That night, they mutinied. Out manned more than he ever was he had no choice but to give up. They marooned him on an island, left him for dead. But not before he went mad with the heat."

"Oh! So that's what's with the whole," Keitaro then performed the similar sway that I always did.

"Ah he always was like that. Now Keitaro, what you have to keep in mind is that when a pirate is marooned they leave him with only two things. A canteen of water and one pistol with one shot. Now, that one shot's not going to help with huntin or rescuin, but after weeks on end of starving and thirst," she then put her pointer finger to her head in a suicide gun fashion, "that pistol starts to look very friendly. But! Somehow, Alias was able to get off that island and he still has that one shot. And he's only going to use that one shot for one thing alone. Doing off his mutinous first mate."

"Nomar."

"Aye."

Now, it's safe to say that Keitaro has gotten real into the story. Now, he wants a loose end tied. "So, how'd he get off that island?"

"Well I'll tell ya. He went out into the water and stayed there for three days and nights. Somehow all kinds of sea animals came to him over that time, like a grace from God. On the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, strapped them together and made a raft."

Now, Keitaro lost belief. "Sea turtles?"

"Yeah, sea turtles."

"…What did he use for rope?"

Kitsune opened her mouth to answer, but none came from her mouth. They then looked up in shock to see me standing over them. "Human hair. But you don't wanna know where. Anchors away!"

A chorus of ayes came forth and all went to work.

"As for Keitaro and I, we've got to go to shore."

I then started to walk away till Su came before me.

"Captain? …What if the worst happens?"

"…Keep to the code."

"Aye aye sir!"

* * *

Naru was rushed through the torch lit cavern ways as the pass finally opened up to a large cave. She was shocked to see all the treasure. Gold, trinkets, clothes, chests, everything was just like how Nomar described it. And there, like the crown jewel Nomar said it was, was the stone chest that sat upon the largest pile of treasure. As she was shoved to the chest, all the pirates were cheering in excitement as they tossed more and more treasure onto the ever-growing piles. Let's focus on the two dipsticks of the crew, shall we?

"Five years of holding swag!" Drill Bit shouted holding up one end of an unlocked trunk.

"And we finally get to spend it!" Calvin shouted back holding the other end.

They then dumped it, pouring out the women's clothes that was in the trunk onto the floor, Calvin picking up a parasol that was among them.

"Once the curse is gone, we'll be rich men!" Drill Bit said in appeased hope. "And we'll finally get your eye back to normal instead of just a fake one."

"This thing does itch awfully terrible," Calvin said in sadness as he rubbed his fake right eye.

"Stop rubbin it!" Drill Bit said as he smacked Calvin's hand with his. They then looked over at Doberman who had stopped to growl at them with disgust at having to work with them.

* * *

Me sitting at the front of the boat holding out a lit lantern and Keitaro rowing, we made our way into the passageways into the cave.

"So what was that that you mentioned? The code."

"Pirate's code. Two of the greatest pirates in all of time created these rules for the pirate kind, for even the dishonorable have honor amongst themselves."

"And…what does the code say?"

"For these kind of situations, 'anyone who's left behind,'" I nodded my head to a skeleton laying on the side shore, "'is left behind'."

"There's honor amongst thieves, but there isn't any heroes?"

"You know Keitaro, for a guy who's not too happy about pirates, you're sure on your way to becoming one."

"What? What do you mean I'm becoming a pirate?"

"If you shut your mouth, I'll tell you! We can't let em' know we're here! As for what I mean, just look at what you've done lately! You sprung a man from prison." I counted each reason on my fingers as I mentioned them. "You've commandeered a ship of the royal navy with said man, went out of the drinking capitol of the world with a ragabout crew off to an unknown island," I then trailed my fingers over the water's surface pointing out the gold on the floor, "and your completely obsessed with treasure."

At that point we landed on the shore entrance that was about on the opposite end of the main entrance. I went up to a hole that could serve as an entrance to the main cave. Keitaro however, was still ticked.

"How am I obsessed with treasure? I could care less about gold coins or money."

I then looked to him from my viewing point. "Not all treasure is silver and gold boy. Like for example…"

I looked back through the hole as Keitaro joined me. There before us, amongst the many treasures, were all the members of the crew. Nomar was on the biggest pile of treasure with the stone chest on top, and behind the chest, was Naru.

"Gentlemen! The time has come!"

"**Yeah!**"

"Our freedom, is now!"

"**Yeah!**"

"Our punishment, is near its end!"

"**Yeah!**"

"For five years we've been tested, and each one of us, has proven our worth a hundred times!"

"**Yeah!**"

"And a hundred times again!"

"**YEAH!**"

"Punished we were! A punishment, disproportional to our crime!"

"**Yeah!**"

"And here it is!" Nomar then kicked the lid off of the chest, revealing the hundreds of coins that he ran his fingers over. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself! Every piece we took, we have returned. Except for this!" he shouted pointing at the medallion hanging around Naru's neck. Keitaro didn't take it easy. He was about to move when I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down. "Not yet. We wait, until the opportune moment." I then walked off. Keitaro stared before following.

"And when's that? When it's most profit to you?"

I stopped, getting impatient. I then came right up to his face. "Boy? Question. Have I given you a reason not to trust me? Now, I know this is hard for you, but stay here, and don't do anything stupid." I then ran off.

"And who amongst us has paid our debt?"

"**Us!**"

"And has yet to pay?"

"**HER!**"

I went off to another entrance, ready to make my move. Then I heard a footstep that wasn't my own. Now, I need you to keep something in mind. So far in this story, I've been hit five times in the head. Once by Keitaro's blacksmith teacher, once each by two ladies from my past, and twice more by Motoko. Now, add this to the list: Keitaro smacking me in the face with an oar.

"Sorry Alias," Keitaro said to my unconscious form, "but I'm not going to be your leverage."

"You know the first thing I'm going to do when the curse is lifted?" Nomar asked the frightful Naru, "Eat a whole case of truffles."

He then shoved her head downward as he picked up a rusty knife from the chest and the crew chanted 'ho'.

"Begun by blood, by blood undone."

He then tore off the medallion placing it in the open palm of Naru and sliced a long cut on that palm. Now, Naru was happy with the fact that she wasn't sliced on the neck like she expected, but the palm?

"That's it?" she asked after gasping from the pain.

Nomar surprisingly smiled. "You don't deserve to die."

He then held Naru fist over the chest and everything was quiet. He opened her palm, and the bloodied medallion fell into the chest.

Nomar lifted his head up with his eyes closed, waiting to feel again. After a moment of silence…

"Did it work?" Geo asked.

"I don't feel any different." Hot Shot replied.

"How do we tell?" Drill Bit asked.

Nomar rolled his eyes.

**BANG!**

Drill Bit looked in shock at the new bullet hole in his chest.

"You're not dead!" Geo said in shock.

"No!" Drill Bit agreed in relief, happiness, and disappointment. "He shot me!"

"The curse is still upon us!" Hot Shot shouted with anger.

Nomar looked at the bloodied blade. The did it exactly like it was supposed to, they had gathered all the rest of the coins, they even made sure not to steal any of them again. So what went wrong. Then it clicked. He turned to Naru. And grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You! Your father! What was his name? Was his name Keitaro Urashima?"

"No." she bluntly answered.

"Then where's his child?" He then picked up the same medallion for emphasis, "The child who went from England five years ago? The child whose veins run the blood of Keitaro Urashima?"

When Naru didn't answer, he just smacked her causing her to fall to the water's edge, the medallion landing just a hand's reach from her head.

"You two!" Doberman barked getting the attention of Calvin and Drill Bit. "You've brought us the wrong person!"

"W-w-wait!" Calvin stammered, "She had the medallion, she's of proper age!"

As they began to argue, Keitaro breached the surface quietly, covered Naru's mouth with his hand, startling her, and silently motioned her to come. Naru quickly grabbed the medallion and went with him.

"You've brought us here for nothing!" Hot Shot shouted at Nomar.

"I won't be taking accusations from anyone Mr. Singe!"

"And who's to blame?" Geo shouted, "Every decision you've made has led us from bad, to worse!"

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" an anonymous pirate added.

"And it was **you** who brought us here in the first place!" Doberman added while drawing cocked pistols causing everyone to ready any weapon they had as well. Nomar went and drew his own sword.

" If anyone really wants to challenge me, then by all means, come forth."

Not surprisingly, no one did.

"I say we cut her throat, and spill all her blood. Just in case" Geo suggested.

Nomar then heard a cry. He turned his head to his pet turtle that was crying out and pointing towards the entrance. He widened his eyes and turned. There was no girl, but more importantly…

"She has the medallion! Go after her!"

Every one of them raced through the cavern ways and to the boats, but to their surprise,

"There's no oars here!"

"Nomar was still at the chest thinking how close he was. "Now, she deserves to die."

Meanwhile, coming from a different passage, was a bewildered me holding the oar that hit me like a walking stick. I went along and stopped at the faces of a surprised Drill Bit and Calvin.

"You!" Drill Bit said in disbelief, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You mean I'm not?" I asked in amazement, then turned to see cocked pistols pointing at me. I turned again to see the same thing.

"Parliment!" I shouted. They all just stared confusingly. "Uh…party?" still nothing. "Oh, darn it, what was that word? Parsnip, parsley, parting, pickle…"

"Parley?" Calvin offered.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parrrrrrleeeeeeey!"

"Parley?" Drill Bit asked Calvin through gritted teeth, "Damn to the blazes the man who thought up parley!"

I lowered his pistol a bit, "That would be the French. Latin based. Creators of mayonnaise. Do you like mayonnaise? I love mayonnaise! Especially Miracle Whip! But nobody else even thinks it's mayonnaise. Isn't that a shame?"

* * *

The oars that made up an emergency line back to the Interceptor done by the boy and me served their purpose quite well. With Naru coming on board first, she looked to her dismay…

"Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard Miss Narusegawa!"

Naru looked at her welcomer as Keitaro came up behind her. Su was the only one who noticed.

"Hey! Where's captain?"

Now, Keitaro had two choices. 1) Tell them how he hit me unconscious in a hope that my death will get them out of this or at least stop himself from being my leverage, or 2) He could lie his butt off.

"He fell behind."

Oh sure! Why hold yourself honorably responsible when you can just wash your hands clean of the matter! The crew however, believed him, but none were as sad as Kitsune and Su.

"Keep to the code." Kitsune reminded them. "Raise anchors and set sail!"

Su was at the side of the boat as they sailed away, looking at the cave entrance.

"Aw. Su loved how Alias gave Su food. Alias was a good friend."

* * *

Nomar made his way through the crowd to see that indeed, I was there alive and well. I waved my fingers as a hello.

"How on Earth did you get off that island?"

"When you left me alone on that heaven forsaken spit of land, you made a terrible mistake. A mistake that many have made before, and that hundreds more shall make later."

"And just what mistake was that?"

"Simple Nomar. I'm the Unknown Alias!"

"Well," he said with a smile, "rest assured that I won't be making that mistake again." He turned to his eager crew. "Gentlemen, you all remember the Unknown Alias, our creator?……Kill him."

As pistols were being raised and cocked,

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

At once all of them stopped, Nomar stopping in mid step as he battled in his mind for a couple of seconds.

"Hold fire!"

All of the men lowered their guns in disgust and anger. Nomar wasn't any happier as he turned to me.

"You know whose blood we need?"

I smiled. "I know whose blood you need."

Time of update: 10/09/2006


	9. Naval Battle

Hmmm… it seems I'm losing reviews. Come on people! You can do better than this! I know my first chapter was lacking, and quite often a story is judged by the first chapter. Just give it a chance people! And give me any feedback about anything about a chapter in a review! I know it seems a waste of time, but it's always good to review! Just click the button!

Disclaimer: This chapter has been sponsored by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest available on DVD December 5th! Reserve your copy today!

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 9  
Naval Battle

* * *

"What kind of idiot makes it so that the only way to save others is to kill himself?"

Yep. Naru knows, and she's not happy.

"A Fanfiction author" Keitaro answered simply.

They were in the hull at a table, wrapping a bandage around Naru's palm.

"Here," Keitaro said as he grabbed the remainder of the bandage, "allow me."

"Thank you."

"You said you gave Nomar my name instead of yours. Why?"

"…It was the first thing that came to mind."

She then gasped, as Keitaro was a bit too rough in wrapping.

"Sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough."

"No. I mean yes, they are but…" Keitaro did the knot for the bandage, "but don't stop" she finished.

Keitaro's fingers lingered on her hand, and then moved one hand to hold a part of the medallion's chain that Naru had around her neck. Keitaro pulled on the chain until his hands came to the coin, starting to remember it faintly.

"It's yours," Naru whispered. She then pulled the chain off as Keitaro held the coin closer.

"I thought I lost it the day you rescued Me. It's a gift from my father. He sent it to Me." he spoke softly as the memories came flowing back. He then frowned. "Why'd you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate." She said in slight guilt. Keitaro's eyes widened as he remembered some certain words I had said.

"It's not your blood they need. It's my father's blood. **My** blood." He then clenched his fist, the medallion in it. "The blood of a pirate."

"Keitaro, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

He then slammed his hand palm down, the medallion under it. Naru was in shock as she opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out. She then left to the stairs to the upper deck leaving Keitaro to himself.

He really, **really**, hated fanfictions.

* * *

"So, let me see if I got this straight" Nomar spoke to me. We were on the traveling Tama and we were in Nomar's captains quarters as we discussed our deal; the unnamed turtle on Nomar's shoulder.

"You want to leave me on an island with absolutely nothing but a name and your word that it's the one that I need as I watch you sail away on my ship?" he asked with veiled anger.

I dragged my feet off of the table between us as I stood. "No man! What I want is to leave you on an _abandoned_ island with absolutely nothing at all, have you watch away me sailing on _my_ ship, and then I shout the name back to you."

"Yes, but that still leaves me with the problem about the fact that I'm standing on a beach with but a name and your word that it's the one I need. Your word, might I add, has never been all too trustable in many past positions."

"Nomar, my friend, my compadre, my amigo, has my reputation really been that bad? What have I done?" I asked with a humored tone.

"Allow me to list the acts" Nomar replied as he began to finger each reason as he mentioned them. "Multiple interference with hundreds of other worlds, kidnapping many characters to act out your stories that you don't even put up until many months later, BLOWING apart the fourth wall creating the whole 'Kingdom Titans' incidents!"

"What? So hundreds of worlds nearly got lost to the darkness. So what?"

"-.- Because of it Logan, the king of all darkness, arose and created the thirteen generals."

"…Yeah…and?"

Nomar just face faulted.

"Listen Nomar," I spoke as I grabbed a few truffles from the bowl in the middle of the table, "unlike you, I haven't commit mutiny against you. Just because I made a few 'near end of the world' situations that I fixed later doesn't mean that my word isn't good. But then again, if it wasn't for you guys mutinying, I'd be stuck with that same curse right now. Funny how life is , aint it?"

I then took one truffle whole in my mouth and then spat it back onto the floor.

"Blaugh! Ach! Dark chocolate! I hate those! How do you like these things man?"

To say the least, Nomar's eye twitched. It wasn't like that milk chocolate I like was any better in his opinion. Doberman then entered the room.

"Captain! We're coming up on the interceptor!"

The turtle cooed and flew through the open door with Nomar following and me just getting up off of the floor from revolting the taste of dark chocolate.

Nomar arrived at the steering wheel as he took out a spyglass. He looked at the not too far off ship as it was suddenly replaced by the close up look of a mouth, the gold alpha marked tooth shining into the glass.

"I've got an idea here Nomar."

He lowered the spyglass for a better look of me.

"How about we wave up a white flag of truce, I go on over to the ship, and then I negotiate the return of your medallion aye? What'd you say to that?"

Nomar then had a smile go across his face. "Alias, my creator, can't you see? This is exactly why you lost the Tama. People are easier to search when dead. Take him to the brig."

Doberman then took me by the shoulders and dragged me away. Meantime Nomar looked down at his hand. In it was a black chocolate truffle that I had palmed him during our talk. He then crushed it in his hands before he could control himself.

* * *

Naru arose from the hull to see the commotion that begun. Everyone was moving about as Kitsune shouted orders.

"Let loose all sails! In this condition, it'll carry them all!"

"What's going on?" Naru asked.

"The Tama!" Motoko shouted from the steering wheel. "She's gaining on us!"

"What?" Naru shouted, "But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

Su then landed from securing an above rope next to her. "You can tell them that after they've caught us."

Naru looked out the back of the ship and saw it to be true. The Black Tama, with fog following it like a cape, was arriving, and arriving fast. Then she got an idea.

"Motoko! This ship is shallower in comparison right?"

"…Yes?" she said confused.

"Then can we evade them with those shores over there?" she asked pointing to a distanced island. Kitsune saw this and smiled.

"We don't need long, just long enough."

Motoko grimed, but went with this anyway. "Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" she shouted. Then Su rose on the ropes.

"Listen everyone!" she shouted, "Anything that we can lose, have it lost!"

* * *

Doberman shoved me into a cell and left. I looked down at the slightly flooded floor. "Apparently there's a leak." I then spotted a hole in the hull wall and came to it. Now I didn't expect to see much of anything, so you can imagine my surprise as a barrel floated by.

Plenty more were drifting out of the ship, only to be swept by the tide or crushed by the Tama. Nomar smirked as figured what they were trying to do. No one has yet to escape Jerry Nomar.

"Haul out the main brace! Ready the guns! And pull out the sweeps!" he commanded saying the last with pure evil.

The shipmen opened up the cannon covers, ready to attack. Just one final touch left. The Jolly Roger flag fluttered in the breeze as it rose.

* * *

Back on the Interceptor, they were still throwing away many barrels left. Keitaro rose from the hull to see this and looked to the back the ship. There was the Black Tama. But what's worse was that now giant oars came out of the lower hull and started to row, adding to their speed. They couldn't outrun them now. He subconsciously placed his foot on a cannon that was about to be tossed.

"We're going to need that."

He came to the wheel area with the other girls, as Motoko looked the Tama that was now only a couple of stone tosses away.

"It was a good plan while it lasted."

"Kitsune!" Keitaro shouted, "He have to make a stand. We have to fight!"

Kitsune was in between a look of shock and pondering, while Motoko's was just shock.

"Load the guns!" Keitaro continued.

"With what?" Motoko asked hopelessly.

"Anything! Everything we got left."

Kitsune now made up her mind as she turned to the crew. "Load the guns! Caste shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!"

Naru then turned to Keitaro. He had already left. Below deck the crew was loading the cannons with anything. Kitsune was wondering what madness this was as she looked at a couple of crewmates loading one with silverware. She drank the last of her sake before the flask was taken away by the mini-man beside her and tossed into the cannon.

* * *

Nomar was near the wheel, the turtle in hand as they neared their winning battle. I was looking out the hole below, trying not to get salt water in my eyes from the splashing oars.

* * *

Motoko continued to steer as she heard Kitsune shout.

"The Tama's goin to come up on port quarter!" she shouted as she came back to the wheel, Keitaro and Naru following. "She'll blast us while we get no opening."

"Lower the anchor on the right side."

Everyone turned in surprise to Naru's idea. Naru thought they looked for another reason. "Starboard side!"

"Well there's always the element of surprise," Keitaro said agreeing.

"You're crazy!" Motoko shouted. "You both are!"

"Crazy like Alias!" Su said with a sly tone as she lowered down by a rope Spiderman style. "Lower the starboard anchor!" she shouted. The crew definitely was as unconvinced as Motoko was. "Do it! Or we'll load you into the cannons!"

This got them moving. The anchor was dropped and pieces of wood broke off from the sudden jolt of sticking to the ocean floor and veered.

"Let go!" Naru shouted to Motoko who then backed off as the wheel spun rapidly.

* * *

Nomar then dropped the turtle in surprise. "They're countering! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!" Nomar shouted to Doberman. He nodded and barked out the commands. The response was instant as the oars were brought in and the ship turned so that each side of the boats was less than a yard away.

"Keep us steady!" Keitaro spoke to Kitsune as he passed with a grappling hook in hand. Meanwhile downwards, many members of both crews were shouting battle cries at each other through the cannon openings. The tension builds as Nomar unsheathes his sword. At once, three cries rang out.

"NOW!" "FIRE!" "FIRE ALL!"

The cannons fired and just as fast wood splintering from hits on both boats. I ducked down as a cannon shot through the hole I was looking through.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

I then paused as I looked at what was shot. I raised my eyebrow as I picked up what looked like Kitsune's flask. I opened it up and drank. Of course, I got nothin. I stomped on the ground in anger and them my eye widened in amazement. There, where the cell door's lock once was, was nothing more than burnt metal. I opened the door wide open as I smiled.

* * *

Drill Bit looked to his right to see the spoon stuck in the wall. He then looked to hie right to see Calvin with a fork stuck in his fake eye. He pulled it out, accidentally pulling out the eye as well. They both looked back to the opening where plenty other silverware was stuck in the wall. It's official. They've seen everything.

* * *

The battle continued to rage on and escalate as Keitaro, Naru and Kitsune were firing rifles.

"We could use another idea Naru!" Kitsune asked.

"Your turn!" she shouted back.

"What we need is an Alias Ace" Kitsune muttered.

"…A what?" Keitaro asked.

"An Alias Ace is a term used for an emergency winning method, like Alias always has."

"Then we'll give them her!" Motoko spoke aiming her pistol to Naru's neck. That's when Keitaro realized it.

"She's not what they're after."

Naru then clasped for it, only to touch flesh. "The medallion."

At this, Keitaro dived into the helm, his feet landing in a splash on the flooded floor. And he then saw what spelled bad news. The table had turned over; losing the medallion that was left there in the process.

* * *

Soon the Tama crew started to take a page from the Interceptor crew as Calvin and Drill Bit loaded a bolo into a cannon. Y'know, one of those balls on chains you throw? You can see them in the movie Kangaroo Jack. But let me tell you, their effect is far more effective than cannons. The bolo was fired and it took out the mast of the Interceptor, causing massive destruction to both the ship and a few unlucky crewmembers.

Meanwhile back on the other ship, Nomar was ready.

"Men! Grapples at the ready! Prepare to board!"

The mast then finished falling and it landed partly on the Tama next to Nomar.

"Kill them all men! Go straight for the power magazine! And remember: BRING ME THAT MEDALLION!"

At this, the turtle flew off as well as other pirates onto the ship. It was pure chaos as more and more people were killed off, more shots were fired, and Hot Shot and Geo got below deck. They were pouring a thin line of gunpowder to all the barrels that were stocked together for a big bang.

I came aboard deck and went to the ship's edge wondering how to cross without getting attention. Then I saw an angry pirate that was swinging back after failing to get across. I grabbed the rope and it caused the pirate to let go and fall onto the floor.

"Thank you."

I then swung across and slammed into a pirate that was about to kill Kitsune. I screamed…uh, I mean…uh,…oh, to heck with pride. I screamed as I swung back and forth between the ships until I landed next to a recovering Kitsune.

"Alias!"

I then handed her flask. "Blasted empty woman!"

I then ran off as Kitsune picked up her sword again attacking another attacker.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hull, the fall from the mast caused Keitaro to be stuck down in the hull. Plus it caused a leak in the hull, and it already flooded up to his chest. He was still trying to get attention to get out when he heard a cry. On the other side was Nomar's turtle, the medallion in its wet flipper. It then flew off.

Above, Naru knocked away another pirate. Then someone grabbed her shoulder. The pirate was about to bring his hand down on her when someone grabbed that. They both looked shocked at who it was.

"Y'know that's not very nice" I said.

Naru took this opportunity to knock away the pirate into the ocean. I then shoved her down as a flurry of bullets misfired onto us. I then turned her head to face me.

"Naru, where's the medallion?"

"Bastard!" she shouted as she launched her fist at me.

I grabbed it shocking her, and I smiled at the bandage covering her cut.

"Heh. Where's Keitaro?"

Naru then looked even more shock as she raced for the entrance. She down through the holes to see the wet Keitaro trapped. But she was then grabbed and dragged away by two pirates. Meanwhile, I saw the turtle making its way back to the Tama.

"Turtle!"

I raced after it onto the mast as I reached out to grab it. I stopped as I saw what the turtle perched on. Or rather, who it perched on.

"Thank you very much Alias" Nomar said, the medallion in hand.

"Your welcome." I spoke smiling.

"Not you. We named the turtle Alias."

"…oh."

"Men! Our hope is restored!" Nomar shouted, enticing a large cheer from the cursed crew.

* * *

The time has come for Hot Shot to do what he always loved best. He snapped his fingers causing a small bulb of flame to erupt from his thumb. He then lowered it to the beginning of the gunpowder trail lighting it, and ran off.

* * *

Nomar fingered the medallion in his hand as the surviving crewmembers including me were tied to the stern of the Black Tama; which was now a safe distance away from the Interceptor.

"If any of you even thinks the word 'parley', you'll be hanged by your own entrails!" Drill Bit shouted to us, one of his drills pointing at us.

Naru however just slipped out of the ropes just in time to see the Interceptor blow sky high. There were cheers and gasps from all as Naru's rage began to build inside her. She then launched at Nomar.

"You sick, twisted-"

Nomar had grabbed her hands preventing her from attacking. "Welcome back miss. You advantage of us last time, but now it's time you returned the favor."

He then shoved her into the group of pirates as I sighed. Nomar had won, Keitaro was dead, and there was no hope lef-

"Nomar!"

Oh. Never mind! Keitaro was alive. Speaking of which, he grabbed my pistol and cocked it pointing to Nomar. Yep… wait, my pistol?!?

"She goes free."

To say the least, Nomar looked slightly confused. "What's in your head child?"

"She goes free" he repeated.

"You've only one shot, and we can't die."

Keitaro then looked to me as I had my hands in a praying manner whispering "pleasedon'tdoanythingstupid, pleasedon'tdoanythingstupid, pleasedon'tdoanythingstupid, pleasedon'tdoanythingstupid!"

He then jumped to the boat's edge and pointed the pistol towards his neck. "You can't. I can."

"Like that!" I shouted.

"Who do you think you are boy?" Nomar asked.

I then slipped out of the rope and ran to him. "Nobody! He's absolutely nobody! He's a…long, distant, cousin of mine. Very good singing voice though! _He's a homo._" I said whispering the final sentence to him.

"My name is Keitaro Urashima!" he shouted as my face fell to a defeated one. _Now,_ there's no hope left. "I'm the son of Bootstrap Kei Urashima! His blood runs through me, and unless you meet my demands, I'll shoot myself and all your hopes will be lost to the bottom of the sea."

Nomar's shocked face went back to being neutral as his voice stood firm. "Name your terms Mr. Urashima."

"Naru goes free."

"Yes we know that. Anything else?"

He then looked to me as I was pointing rapidly at me and my crew.

"And the crew! That they are not harmed."

My face fell again while Nomar smiled.

"Agreed."

Date of Update: 10/28/2006

**A/N: I would just like to say Happy Halloween to all and to thank you! But before I end this, I just would like to make this chapter dedicated to Jordan R. was here. While I can't keep all of the chapters lengthy due to the form of the movie, I was able to make this chapter at least twice as long than usual to meet his comment about my chapters being a bit too short.**

**And for all those who are interested in Naruto and The Nightmare Before Christmas, I would like to advise to reading my new story coming soon! The Naruto Before Christmas! Premiering on Holloween! See ya then!**

**Unknown Alias status: Signed out.**


	10. Marooned

Hina of the Caribbean

Chapter 10  
Marooned

The nearby island that served as possible salvation, now only brought possible death as it was in the general direction of the plank now jetting out from the ship. On the plank was a very scared Naru as the rest of the crew was shouting at her with all their swords drawn. But that didn't mean Keitaro couldn't shout despite being firmly held back by the numerous pirates.

"Nomar you lying prick! You said she'd go free!"

"Don't you dare challenge my honor brat!" Nomar shouted back. "We agreed that she would go free, and she is. You just didn't tell us when or where." Nomar then turned his attention back to Naru. "Although it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, doesn't it boys?" The crew laughed in agreement before Nomar extended his hand out. "So I'll be taking that dress back thank you."

Now, you all know those 'If looks could kill…' jokes right? Well, imagine the worst possible killing you've ever heard from this, multiply it by 5000, then add 600 times more and you'll get the killing of Naru's stare right now. While she tore off the dress, (the nightgown still on underneath thank heavens,) the crew wolf whistled and I muttered "Geez, and they think Kietaro's the pervert here?"

"Pervert" she muttered as she chucked it to Nomar while Keitaro was thankfully unseen as he tried to stop his nosebleed. Nomar then held it to his cheek.

"Ooh, still warm."

Naru then stood at the deck as she turned to face Keitaro one last time. A moment of pause now.

…

…

…

"TOO LONG!" Geo shouted as he stomped on the deck causing Naru to fall off. Everybody was laughing and I faked laugh with them before I was shoved to the deck where Nomar waited.

"Um, um, um, um, um, um, Nomar? Nomar? Nomar?" I asked in a scared tone, "I thought we were finished with all this!" I finished with my voice cracking a bit.

Nomar then laughed in a way that didn't relax me. "Alias, my creator, can't you see I'm giving you a break here?"

"…Uh… whatdoyoumean?"

Nomar then put his arm around my shoulders with a victorious smile. "Take a look out there Alias. Does it look familiar?"

I turned my head to the island and turned back. "Ahm… no not really."

"Ah, ha ah! Alias! Can't you see? That's the very same island we left you on last time."

I then turned back. "Ah. … You know, I can make you deal. After all we both want to go home, right?"

Nomar's face then went dark and angry. "Alias, the only way home is for you to use your powers; which might I add you lost? But look at the bright side brat. Perhaps you can summon up another miracle. Though I doubt it. Now off you go."

He then drew his blade as I stepped back onto the plank.

"Before I go! Whenever you maroon a pirate, you give him a full flask and a pistol with a shot, yes?"

Nomar remained silent before he snapped his fingers and someone handed him my sword with the pistol tied to it. It had to be confiscated before the parley to ensure Nomar's safety.

"Um," I added, "might I just say something? Since there's goin' to be two of us, can I have two shots?"

"Alias, the code applies only to pirates which Miss Naru is not. So you get one shot and one shot alone" Nomar replied. "Don't waste it."

With that, Nomar chucked my things into the water and I dived after it with nothing but an 'Oh, demon spit!'

* * *

Naru and I trudged upon the waters before we came onto shore, both of us exhausted and tired. We turned to see the fog cloud and black ship disappearing into the horizon.

"You know?" I sputtered, "That's the second time I had to watch him sail away with my ship."

* * *

I checked my pistol and my shot to see if they got damaged from the water as Naru came up from my right and stopped at the sight of her own footsteps from her walk just now.

"Not much, ain't it?" I asked from the side.

"If you're going to shoot me, do it now please."

"Pff. Heh huh. There seems to be a problem, now isn't there?" I asked as I finished my check. Naru however, wasn't amused.

"You were going to tell Nomar about Keitaro just so you could get a ship."

I laughed. Hard. "Miss Narusegawa, you don't much about bargaining with pirates, do ya? What I planned was to leave Nomar in the same situation we are, with nothing but him and a fake name. As long as he didn't know that Keitaro was the one he wanted, we'd have the perfect Alias Ace. But now, thanks to your bold hearted friend's efforts, I've lost my ace, I've lost my ship, and now we have no chances of getting off of this bloody spit of land."

As I stood up and went into the extremely small jungle that was barely a few trees, Naru's face changed from one of surprise and impressed, to one of slight anger and determination. "But, he still risked his life to save ours."

"Bah!" I shouted, "And a lot of good it did us!"

"So? We should do something to rescue him!"

"Well good luck with that then! Cause I'm doin' no part of this."

"But you've been stuck here before, haven't you? We can escape the same way you did before!"

I then sharply turned to her as she stopped with how close she came to me. "To what point, and purpose milady? The Tama's gone. Unless you've got yourself a lot of sails and a rudder in that dress of yours, **unlikely**, Keitaro's gonna be long since dead before we even get there." I then turned back and continued my walk after knocking on a nearby tree and listening to it.

"But you're the Unknown Alias! You came from nowhere, you disappear everywhere, and not a single soul, had ever caught you long enough to kill you. Are you the pirate I've heard of, or not?"

At this point, I had stopped at a certain patch of dirt and jumped on it as she finished. I turned to her and drew my breath to answer. "Last time, I was here a grand spankin' total of three days. No more, no less." I then reached down into the sand and pulled on a buried handle and drew up the door as I went down the stairs into the bottom. "Last time, I learned that the rum runners used this island as a checkpoint to keep some of their rum during trips. I was able to sneak my way aboard and came off at a random town and that was where I started to do my work. But from the looks of things down here, they've long been out of business. Probably got your friend Kentaro to thank for that" I finished as I came up with a bottle of rum in each hand.

"So, that's it?" Naru asked angrily, "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Captain Unknown Alias? He spent three days, lying on the beach drinking rum?"

I then shrugged my shoulders. "Welcome to the Caribbean Miss Narusegawa!"

I then shoved her aside as I went to rest on the beach, Naru following not far behind.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" she asked.

"Truth?" I asked back incredibly.

I then pulled up my left sleeve to show my pirate mark and the two Alpha tattoos on my wrist. I then pulled up my other sleeve to show the big bulging vein trailing from my palm to beyond the elbow. Finally I opened my shirt to show the two massive bullet holes in my right pec. Naru's face was surprised and believing to say the least.

"Even with the marks to prove it, fanfiction authors are never to be described as truth."

Time remained quiet as I took a swig of the rum. "Then what are we going to do about Keitaro?" Naru asked, all hope lost.

"Only one thing to do now" I spoke just as hopelessly as I rolled the bottle I had to Naru's feet. I then opened up another bottle and raised it to the air. "Here's luck to ya Keitaro." I then drunk deeply as Naru picked up her bottle and looked at it.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I spoke standing up, "I need to use the restroom."

I then turned tail and went to the trees and went behind one. I quickly peeked from behind one to see Naru sitting down the opposite way on the beach. I then ducked down and shoved my finger down my throat. Touching the uvula, I quietly threw up the rum I just drank. By the heavens, I'm still 14 years old for crying out loud! How do people stand this stuff? I hate it! I then flicked the bottle I was still holding and with an unseen flash, air bubbles started to form. I smiled and drank deeply. Nothing like a crisp, refreshing cherry cola to drink on a deserted island.

* * *

The bonfire crackled wildly as two figures danced around it singing. Both were drunk.

"We're devils, we're black sheep! We're really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" "I, love this song!" one shouted as they finished. They both landed next to each other, both holding rum bottles.

"And once I get the Tama back, I'll teach it to the entire crew. And we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll positively be the most fearsome pirate of all the Spanish Main."

"?…Not just the Spanish Main girl; but the whole world! After all, wherever we want to go, we'll go! That's what a ship is you know. I'm mean sure, you get the wood, and the sails and the rudders, but that's just what a ship needs. What the ship **is**, however… what the Black Tama is, is freedom."

There was a moment of pause between us as Naru laid back holding her bottle in the air, getting awfully comfy with me. Ladies and gents, it's official. Naru Narusegawa is drunk.

"Alias, it must be terrible; getting stuck back here again after all you went through."

I then draped my arm around her. "Ah, yes. Yes it is. But the company is definitely better than last time for sure. Scenery's improved a bit…"

"Captain Alias," Naru interrupted tossing my arm away, "I don't think I've had enough rum to allow where this is going."

I shrugged my shoulders once more. "Naru,… why, whatever do you mean? What kind of sick twisted mind doth thou haseth to suggest such a dishonor?"

Naru just lifted her bottle. "To freedom."

"…To the Black Tama" I joined clinking my bottle against hers. We both drunk deeply as Naru set her bottle down.

"But that still doesn't mean that I'll allow that kind of talk."

"Again, whatever do you me-"

That was all I got to say before I felt a pain in my jaw and the wind blowing in my face. I didn't even get a chance to scream before I fell down and hit my head in the sand.

"Don't worry" my muffled voice sounded. "I broke the fall with my face." That was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

* * *

I pranced through the field as I raced to a chicken that was also running to me. We met in an embrace and spun each other around before we jumped in the air. All this time music was playing.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life!_

I was then woken up be the smell of smoke. That's it. I'm laying off on the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles cartoons for a while. … … Wait a minute… that's real smoke! I jumped up to see Naru toss another barrel of rum into the flaming pile that caused some nearby trees to catch fire also.

"…No! Not good! What have you done woman? You've burnt all the food! The shade!… the rum!"

"Yes. The rum is gone."

"…Why is rum gone?"

"Because one, it's a disgusting drink that can change even the most respectable people into complete scoundrels, two: you're too young to be drinking anyway, and three: that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is looking for me. Do really think that there's a slight chance they won't see it?"

"……… But why is the rum gone?"

"AAGH!" she screamed as she sat down. "Just wait Alias. Give it one hour, maybe two, and you'll see white sails coming soon."

Meanwhile she didn't see how I had my cocked pistol in my trembling hand pointing at her before I calmed down and placed it back in its holster and walked off. It was only a two minutes since I walked and I was pissed.

" 'It must've been terrible getting stuck back here again.' 'It must've been terrible getting stuck back here again.' WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" I shouted as I suddenly stopped.

There, ahead of me was a large ship with white sails, and a small rowboat approaching the shore.

"… This the last time I write her in a story."

* * *

"But we have to save Keitaro!" Naru protested against her mother Haruka on the deck of the Dauntless with myself not too far behind held firm by the two dipsticks again.

"No. You're safe now and we will return to Port Hinata. Not go chasing after pirates!" Haruka replied.

"Then we condemn him to death."

"… His fate is regrettable Naru. But then again, so was his choice to act in piracy."

"To save me! To prevent anything to happen to me!"

"Ah, if I may," I spoke directing my voice to the nearby Commodore Kentaro, "I'd like to put in my impute on this. You see, the Tama was barely holding together after the battle. They're weakened. They can't move up to speed as they could. Think about it man. The Black Tama. The only true remaining threat, in all of the Caribbean. And you, as the spearhead of their death. Why resist?"

"… By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Alias, not myself."

Naru decided that she might as well as help in this. And there was only one final bargaining she had left. "Kentaro, I beg you, please do this… for me… as a wedding gift."

At this, all eyes were open wide and Haruka could barely grasp breath. "Naru, are you accepting the commodore's proposal?"

"Yes. … Yes I am."

"… Hoh! A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" I shouted to the heavens, but instantly fell silent at the sight of Kentaro. "Ah, yeah. I, I know. Clap im' in irons and all that, ay?"

"… Mr. Alias," Kentaro addressed me while coming down the stairs, "You shall accompany these men to the helm where you'll give us a heading to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the journey contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"… Kinda. The last part was a bit cloudy" I stated before I was shoved along.

* * *

Date of Update: 11/12/2006

Sorry I'm late guys, but I got all wrapped up in my new story The Naruto Before Christmas. Kudos and thanks to all who are still reading this! See ya next time!


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

Hina of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 11  
The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Drill Bit slapped the mop down on the hardwood floor as he and Calvin were mopping at the brig. Kitsune, Su, Motoko, Mutsumi and the rest of the crew in one cage, Keitaro alone in the other.

"Myuh!" Tama-chan mewed, "Shiver me timbers!"

"Mutsumi says you missed a bit," Su translated. This got a jab from the mop in response.

Keitaro then leaned forward in his cell. "You knew my OC father?"

Drill Bit and Calvin turned to him with unchanged faces. "You mean Bootstrap Kei?" Drill Bit clarified, "Yeah, we knew him. He was never too happy with what we did to Alias. You know the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code and that we should be grateful for him creating us at all. That's why he sent his piece off to you. He said we deserved to be cursed for our treason."

"Stupid sympathizer," Calvin muttered.

"Good man," Kitsune corrected with a solemn face.

"As I was saying," Drill Bit continued. "Now as you can guess, that didn't go so well with Nomar."

"Didn't go so well with Nomar at all," Calvin repeated. "Tell them what he did to him."

"I'm telling the story here!" Drill Bit snapped before turning back to Keitaro. "So you see, what Nomar did, was strapping a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps. And the last we saw of him, he was sinking into the deep, black oblivion. … Course it was only after that we found out that we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That my friends, is a true example of irony," Calvin finished with a nod of the head.

They all then swiftly turned at the sound of footsteps to see Nomar, Doberman and Hotshot.

"Bring him," Nomar demanded as he tossed the keys to them.

* * *

Late that night on the Dauntless, Naru was leaning over the rail as they silently approached the island. She was dressed in a soldier's uniform. (It was the only thing available at the time.) Then I came up beside her. 

"I see you haven't told them about the curse yet," I said.

"I could say the same for you," she spoke back.

"Well at least I have a reason. I'm just lucky they trusted me far enough to this island. What about you?"

"… Well it's not like they'll believe me. That all you wanted to talk about?"

"… Well no," I replied as I grabbed my own chin in a thinking position. "I needed to talk to you about what will happen when the story ends."

"Everything's just going to go back to normal like all stories do, right?"

"Not quite. You see, Miss Narusegawa, when this is all over, be it by my death or otherwise, all the memories of everyone involved will have to be reset so as not effect your world or its series. But I can't afford you or Keitaro to forget anytime soon."

"So… what are you going to do?"

"…Well you see, I plan on having you, Su and Keitaro still remember. But I need you to pretend not to remember at all. For all they'll know, your mind will have been wiped too."

"But, why do you need me to pretend?"

"…Quite truthfully, I have no idea. But we'll see as life passes on."

With that, I left her and went to a small party of filled rowboats, one being headed by Kentaro. And with that, we left to the Tama.

* * *

Kentaro looked through a spyglass to see lights still on aboard the ship. 

"I don't care what the situation is," he notified, "any plan of going into the cave could lead into an ambush."

I then tapped his shoulder for attention. "Yes, but you could be doing the ambushing. Here's how it's gonna go. I go in, I convince Nomar to send his men out in their boats. In the meantime, you all go back to the Dauntless and wait for them to come out. When they do, bada-bing bada-boom with the cannons and there ya go. Destroyed, dead, done. Whadya gotta lose?"

"Nothing I'd be sorry to do so," Kentaro muttered as he shoved my hand off of his shoulder.

"Now, I'd to be honest with you on this. Despite this plan, there are still chances of casualties. And that includes the future Mrs. Commodore," I pointed out with a smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety," a soldier pleaded to the thrashing girl being shoved into the captain's quarters. 

"But he has to know!" Naru shouted. "The pirates! They're cursed! They can't be killed!"

"Oh don't worry, we already know;" the soldier replied. "A mermaid flopped up on deck and told us the whole story," he said with a smirk. He then closed the door and locked it.

"Graaaah!" she shouted. "Alias! I should've known you'd do this!"

* * *

Keitaro was being shoved along by Calvin and Drill Bit as Nomar led them in tossing a truffle up and down in his hand. 

"Don't worry kid," Calvin comforted. "A slice of the palm, a couple wipes of blood,"

"Not this time!" Hotshot interrupted as he began to shove Keitaro by his own. "We can't afford another mistake. Besides, he's only half Urashima. We spill it all!" he finished an evil smile.

"Hmm. Guess there is reason to worry," Drill Bit said before they both laughed.

Soon enough, the ritual was in full swing as I arrived, weaving my way through the crowd causing a wave of amazement.

"Begun by blood," Nomar began, "by blood… un… done." His eyes were as wide as they ever had been as he saw me making my way to him and Keitaro who was shoved over the chest with his neck about to be cut. "…This… This isn't possible!" he said in amazement.

"Not **probable!**" I corrected.

Keitaro then rose as high as he could. "Alias! Where's Naru?"

"She's safe," I assured. "It's just like I promised. She's all set to marry Kentaro like she promised, and you're about to die for her like you promised. So really, we're all men of our word…. Except for Naru who is a woman but that's excusable."

"Shut up brat! You're next!" Nomar shouted as Doberman placed a paw on my shoulder to keep me still. Nomar then raised the knife.

"You might not wanna do that just yet," I warned.

Nomar then looked at me like I was crazy, which really too far off. "No I really think I do."

"Do what?"

"This."

"What's this?"

"Errrragh! Shut up! … … … Why shouldn't I do this yet?"

"I'll tell you why. If **someone** removes their **paw!**" Doberman did so and then I continued making my way up to the chest. "You see, right now, as we speak, the H.M.S Dauntless, the current pride of the royal navy, is waiting just outside. For you."

* * *

Kentaro and his men were positioned outside the cave entrance hidden. In one boat were the two dipsticks. 

"What are we doing here?" Shirai asked.

"Here's how it works," Hitani replied. "The pirates come out, unprepared and unaware. We catch them in a crossfire, and send them down to the sea floor."

"…I know why we are here, but why aren't we what Alias said we should do? With the cannons and all?"

"Because it was Alias who said it," Kentaro spoke with malice.

Shirai then looked confused. "Do you think he wasn't telling the truth?"

* * *

"Listen just hear me out here." I said to Nomar. "You send your men to the Dauntless, they do what they do best, mom's your uncle, daddy's your aunt, and there you go. Two ships. The makings of your own fleet. Now obviously you get the better ship as your flagship, I mean who can argue with that? But then what of the Tama? Make me captain of the Tama, I'll fly under your colors, find a way to get us home, give you 10 percent of all my plunder, and then you get to introduce yourself at tea parties as Commodore Nomar. Savvy?" 

"And I guess in return you don't want me to kill the kid?"

"Oh no by all means, kill the kid." At this Keitaro was shocked. "Just, not yet. Wait until, the opportune moment. Like for example:" I then picked up four coins from the chest and jingled them in my hand. "When you've killed off all of Kentaro's men. Every,_ clink,_ last,_ clink, _one. _Clink._" Now finished, I waved my hand open to show it empty. Meanwhile, Keitaro was finishing putting the pieces together.

"You planned this all along! Ever since you found out you lost your powers!"

"…Yeah, pretty much."

Nomar then decided for some haggling. "I want 50 percent of your plunder."

"15."

"40."

"25. And I'll throw in a nice hat! Nice and big with a feather in it! Whatdya say? Commodore?"

Nomar smiled as they shook hands. "We have a deal!"

"Marvelous!" I said with a smile. I then turned to the crew. "All hands to the boats!" I then realized my mistake. "Oh, um, oh, ah… sorry. Caught up in the moment. You give the orders here."

Nomar then smiled. "Gentlemen, take a walk."

All people then started to leave as my smile faltered. "…Not to the boats?"

* * *

All of the men, including Kentaro were confused at what they were seeing. On a rowboat was what looked like two ladies. Each had a parasol in their hands and one was waving a fan while the other was rowing. But the night was too dark to make out anything else. As for the two 'ladies' themselves, Drill Bit rowed in increasing anger. Calvin was more relaxed as he talked quietly. 

"You know, this just like what the Greeks done in Troy. You know, without the wooden horse and instead in dresses."

'_Remain calm,'_ Drill Bit thought. _'Don't snap. Your humanity is riding on this. You can regain your dignity later.

* * *

_

Haruka arrived at the door to the captain's quarters and knocked slightly.

"Naru? I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for your decision today. I couldn't be more proud. But still, if a decision is made for the wrong reasons, that makes it a wrong decision. So I'm just wondering if you……Naru are you even listening to me?"

She entered to see no Naru, and the window was open with tied bed sheets trailing down as a rope. She frowned hard at this. "Now look at what you've gotten yourself into."

Meanwhile, the lieutenant of the ship pulled out a spyglass to get a better look at what was coming to the boat. It was what appeared to be two ladies in a rowboat. He then heard a silent 'yoo-hoo!' from one of them. Nobody noticed the skeletal pirates that arrived from the waters except those who were already killed by them as they swept like a plague.

As for the 'ladies', Calvin waved his fan as he called out again. "Yoo-hoo!"

"Oh, would you please stop it?" Drill Bit demanded angrily. "I feel like an idiot enough."

"…You look nice though," Calvin spoke.

Drill Bit smiled in fake agreement before he suddenly ditched the parasol and throttled his partner. "I look nice?" he shouted as he snapped. "Do I look nice to you?!?"

That's when they noticed that they were exposed. Drill Bit then pulled out a pistol and shot with expert aim. The bullet whizzed and hit the surprised lieutenant's hat off. Said man turned just in time to see the pirates attack.

Haruka then poked her head out the door, also to see the pirates. To say she wasn't surprised would be a lie. So she just silently closed the door pulling her head back in.

* * *

Back in the cave, Keitaro was standing with his hands tied and guarded by two pirates. Nomar was lying down as he waited to finally be able to live again. I was just shifting through the treasure and occasionally slipped something into a pocket of mine. Nomar lifted his head to look at me. 

"You know Alias, I must admit, I thought I had you figured out. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

I dropped a statue I was holding as I turned to reply. "Not quite true Nomar. You see, I'm a Fanfiction author. That means I'm a dishonest person. And a dishonest person you can always predict to be dishonest. Honestly! You see it's the honest ones that are hard to predict. Because you honestly can't predict, when they're gonna do something honestly stupid. Like for example!"

I then knocked over a nearby pirate after taking his sword and then I tossed it to Keitaro. He caught it and knocked over the pirate, who then slashed his sword, only to cut Keitaro's ropes. Nomar finally caught up with what happened and pulled out his own sword in defense as I charged towards him. We clanged blades in every direction before I suddenly sliced off the bulge of his pompadour. I laughed in victory before I noticed that Nomar was now angrier than ever.

Keitaro meanwhile was facing an unfair fight. He was dealing against two pirates and was barely able to dodge much less attack. He then turned and was surprised. It was the bomb pirate that got the best of him at Port Hinata. He swung his blade forward as he now started to fight three on one.

Nomar and I were constantly outdoing the other with all kinds of moves and tricks, but the both of us tried to stay in the dark. Our blades crashed together having us go up close.

"Heh he," Nomar chuckled. "You're off the edge of the map creator. Here there be monsters!"

* * *

Date of Update: 01/02/06

Sorry I'm late everyone! But I was too busy with finishing The Naruto Before Christmas on Christmas day. … And failed miserably. But still. So, I hope after that long hiatus, that you still like the story. Especially since it will end in two chapters. Take care!

The Unknown Alias status: signed out.


	12. The Opportune Moments

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 12  
The Opportune Moments

* * *

Naru silently climbed up the side of the ship once she arrived to the Tama. She was going to need help, and she knew just where to find it. As she rose she paused to look through a cannon panel to see two pirates staying to guard the ship. They were sitting at a table they set up and on it were many a manner of delicious delicacies.

"So, which would you choose to eat first?" one of them asked. "I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes."

"I was plannin' on cake," the other admitted as his greedy eyes glazed over the small cake before them. Suddenly the first stabbed a knife into the table.

"That's just what I was plannin'!" he said angrily. He then smiled as he shifted the knife to the other. "You slice."

By that time, Naru already reached aboard the boat. She quietly looked around and saw nothing else. Once she calmed herself, she stepped aboard. Just in time for Alias the flying turtle, (I'll just call him Alias-tama.) to fly before her screeching. Naru was startled for a moment, but then her face became steeled with anger. This caused the turtle to stop and cower a bit. It was actually kinda cute; even with it being in skeletal form.

A moment later, the two pirates were cutting the cake, when beside them outside Alias-tama landed on the cannon in the general private area. And let me tell you, that hurts!

"What was that?" both pirates asked simultaneously. They looked to the side to see Alias-tama slide off and fall into the water. They stuck their heads out in confusion. Then they heard a gasp from above and they slipped back in. They grabbed nearby weapons and ran up the stairs to the top deck, transforming into their skeletal figures when they arrived to the moonlight like a cool special effect in a movie.

When they went up, Naru went out of her hiding place from the bottom of the stairs they just used and made her way to the brig. She arrived to the amazement of all the crew.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Dauntless, things went worse and worse. The pirates barely being effected, and each of the soldiers were being killed off one by one. One injured soldier had crawled to a bell on the ship used for signaling others. He pulled on the rope and rang the bell. He did so for a few times until a pirate noticed him. And to say the least, the bell then rang no more. But it still got the message across as Kentaro and his group turned to see and hear telltale signs of a fight.

"Back to the ship!" he commanded to the groups.

As they rowed furiously, Drill Bit and Calvin, who had arrived on the ship, began to use their own cannons to blow Kentaro's men on their way. Kentaro's face just darkened as he remembered an important aspect that he forgot in his plan. Never trust a pirate, especially Alias.

Aboard the ship, Haruka kept in the captain's quarters. She breathed heavily as she tried to remain calm. Suddenly the face of a dead soldier slammed against the window as a skeletal pirate face followed it. She ducked and crawled away on instinct as skeletal hands broke through the door windows one after another. Then one got lucky enough to reach and grab Haruka's hair. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming in pain as she grabbed a fan from her pocket. And with a well-placed smack, the arm was sliced off and fell to the floor.

* * *

Nomar and I continued to clang swords and the with a surprise kick to the belly, I fell to the floor with a patch of moonlight behind me. Nomar lowered his sword as he caught his breath.

"You know you can't beat me Alias," Nomar panted.

I just renewed my determined look and rose and then shoved my sword straight through his stomach. He didn't even flinch as he sighed in exasperation. He pulled out my sword and did the same to me. My breath caught and became ragged as I shook. A look of pained shock crossed my face. You see people; this is why I make sure to have an Alias Ace. I stumbled backwards into the moonlight, causing me to turn skeletal. This was to the shock and amazement of everyone, even Keitaro who stopped his battle to stare. I raised my left hand to the air as the fake hair I had been wearing as part of my outfit fell off of my face.

"Well. Huh. That's interesting!" I then raised my right hand and juggled the coin I secretly took in my fingers before tucking it back in my sleeve with a bony smile to Nomar. "Couldn't resist." Now Nomar was beyond ticked off as he flung treasure at me to distract me, and we went back to our dance of blades.

* * *

The canons continued to fire at Kentaro's groups as they made steady progress back to the Dauntless. On the ship, the soldiers continued to rapidly dwindle. In the ship, Haruka continued to smack the skeleton arm that crawled towards her. Soon, the arm stopped. She sighed in relief as she picked it up carefully. Then the arm sprang back to life reaching for her. She kept it away long enough to shove it in a drawer in the nearby desk. But the desk began to shake as the arm tried to break out. She closed her eyes tightly as she thought on how this could possibly have gone so wrong.

* * *

In the cave Keitaro barely kept up with the bomb pirate, as he was good with a sword as well as bombs. Keitaro dodged to the side as he sung forward, causing the pirate that was sneaking up behind him to have the sword stuck in him. Said pirate then swung a few times at Keitaro who was behind the other pirate, and with a stab the sword became caught in the pirate. Keitaro ran away as the pirates saw that they had each other's sword in themselves now. They pulled them out and gave chase.

Meanwhile, Nomar and me were still fighting until we crossed blades and I suddenly used the momentum to slam Nomar into a wall.

"Sorry!" I screamed as I ran off with Nomar not too far behind.

He quickly caught up and we continued to clang blades. Eventually I swung rapidly forcing Nomar to fall back to not be hit. He landed on the mound in the moonlight with the chest on top. His skeletal form looked up to me exasperated.

"Sigh. So what now dear creator? We're two immortals locked in a never ending combat of good versus evil until Armageddon comes and the heavens save the worthy souls and all that junk."

"…Or you could just surrender and get this over this over with!" I said with a smile.

He then charged and our positions did a 180 and I then leaped off the rock to dodge his swings. I ran off with Nomar chasing me and battle cries rang out.

* * *

Back on the Tama, the two pirates continued to search the deck in search of their intruder. They then heard an unnatural rope swing they turned around to see one of the rowboats knock into them scattering their parts into the waters. Naru and the crew shouted in victory as Naru went to the boat.

"Okay everyone! Keitaro is in the cave and we have to save him!" she spoke as she grabbed a rope on the boat to shove over to the water. "Ready, and …Heave!" She then noticed that only she and Su were working the boat. They turned to the crew that just stood there. "Come on! I really need your help!"

"Myuh! Any port in a storm," Tama-chan mewed on Mutsumi's shoulder.

"Mutsumi's right," Kitsune spoke. "We've got the Tama."

Naru and Su both stood dumbfounded. "And what about captain?" Su asked. "He's our friend, are you really just gonna leave him?"

"He owes us a ship," the midget man spoke.

"He owes me two ships," Motoko muttered.

"Plus there's a code to consider," Kitsune added.

"…A code?" Naru asked in disbelief. "You're pirates! Forget the code, forget the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!"

…

…

…

* * *

"Bloody pirates," Naru cursed as she and Su rowed as fast as they could to the cave.

"Well look at the bright side Naru," Su comforted, "Ya still got me!"

"If only it were enough…"

Meanwhile, back at the Dauntless, Calvin paused from his battle a bit to see the Tama beginning to sail away.

"Hey!" he shouted to Drill Bit. "Is it supposed to be doing that?"

Drill Bit looked in surprise as his face convulsed to anger. "They're stealing our ship! Bloody pirates!"

However, they didn't have time as Kentaro and his group arrived at the ship. They charged the pirates with their weapons at ready. But it wasn't even 30 seconds before men began to drop. Amid all of this, Kentaro charged the leader of this group and began to clash blades with Geo. Another soldier swung a hook at another pirate. But it was ready and ducked. As for the hook, it continued to go until it hit Calvin in the back of the head. This caused his eye to fall out and Calvin to quickly crawl on his knees to fetch it. Finally, Haitani and Shirai climbed up to the deck being the last to come from the boat. They saw the undead pirates as the slaughter continued. The two looked at each other for probably the last time before they shook each other's hands. They shouted and entered the fray.

* * *

The bomb pirate shouted as he threw his namesake. The explosion forced Keitaro to jump away to the ground as treasure scattered everywhere. Nomar and me paused to see this before continuing to battle. Keitaro quickly got up in time to see the pirate about to swing down.

"I'm about to teach you the meaning of pain!" he shouted.

"You like pain?" a new voice asked. The pirate turned to be smacked in the face by an oar being held by Naru. "Try wearing a corset."

She then came up to Keitaro as they panted from tiredness. They then turned to see Nomar and Me in the moonlight; and thus in our skeletal forms. They continued to watch as I spun Nomar around to slash him in the back. He screamed in pain as he turned to attack again. Naru easily was confused.

"Just whose side is he on?" she asked.

"At the moment?" Keitaro clarified.

She nodded as they turned again to see that a pirate that had a gold cup on his head the whole time had finally got it off. Naru and Keitaro then started to smack the pirates in succession with the oar. After a few times smacking them, the pirates were in a line and they shoved the oar through them all. The pirates struggled in the moonlight with this problem until Keitaro took a bomb from them, lit it, and then shoved it in the bomb pirate. Ooh! Fitting **and** ironic! I like it!

They then shoved the pirates out of the moonlight, making them human once more. But the bomb still inside, the bomb pirate scratched rapidly against his chest but to no avail. More smoke came out of his mouth than usual as he spoke his last words. "No fair!"

Insert Zeeky Boogy Doog here. 

**Boom!**

Keitaro and Naru ran away as the bomb was set off. Nomar turned and looked on in shock. I took the chance to slit my palm; the medallion in it. I also reminded myself to never make another The Demented Cartoon Movie reference in this story again. After that I quickly charged Nomar again while I tossed the bloodied coin to Keitaro who made his way to the chest.

Nomar's face became stoic as he drew his pistol, aiming it straight at Naru. He had come too far to fail now. All were frozen seeing as how he had won.

Then a shot rang, as Naru's face became shock. Keitaro was looking in disbelief, and Nomar remained the same. Then he looked confused and turned his head to me. There I was, with my smoking pistol in hand, it's one shot now gone and buried deep into Nomar's chest. The shot was straight at the heart, and would've been fatal had he not have been immortal.

"…heh heh heh," Nomar laughed with a smile. "For five years you've carrying that shot and you've wasted it."

"He didn't waste it!" Keitaro shouted.

We all turned to him. He stood before the chest holding a bloody knife in his hand. In the other, it was opened to show his slit palm, and the last two of 882 pieces of cursed blood money fell into the chest. Nomar turned to me in surprise. He looked down at his white shirt to see a dark red hole in his chest, and it was rapidly bleeding and pouring out his blood. He looked back up to me with a face of happiness and relief.

"I feel…cold."

His eyes then rolled back as he fell backwards onto the treasure mound. His entire body was now calmed and his face that still showed happiness as a dark chocolate cream filled truffle fell into the water. Jerry Nomar, former captain of the Black Tama, was finally alive and then at last dead.

* * *

Out on the Dauntless, the battle came to a screeching halt. The pirates looked down at themselves to see they were as human as can be. They looked up to see that in the clear light, the moon shone brightly upon them. Their humanity was confirmed by the dropping of the now dead Geo who was unlucky enough to be fatally stabbed after the curse was lifted. The pirates then all dropped their weapons as they surrendered. Calvin finally caught his eye and fitted it back in its socket. He then rose beside Drill Bit and now they were both facing down the barrel of a loaded gun. Drill Bit was only able to say one word.

"Parley?"

Kentaro just smirked. "The ship is ours gentlemen."

At this, all the soldiers cheered at their victory. Until the captain's quarter's doors were flung open. They all watched as she ran across to the ship's side and threw up. Apparently she saw that the curse was lifted, even on now bloody and unattached limbs. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight.

* * *

In the cave, Keitaro came up to Naru. They smiled at each other as their faces came close. You could practically hear the romantic music in the background. Then it was all broken by the sound of glass shattering. They both looked to me as I was tossing random pieces of treasure behind me looking for anything of interest. They then faced each other again.

"…We should return to the Dauntless," Naru said with a shrug.

"…Your fiancé will be happy to know you're okay," he said with obvious fake happiness.

Naru nodded in sadness as she turned to head out. I then came by him and I was covered with all manner of priceless jewelry from the treasure on me and even a crown on my head and a gold goblet in one hand.

"…You know, if you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

"…Yes, I know," he replied sadly.

"…Eh," I said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Suit yourself. Now if you'll be so kind as to drop me off my ship, I'll go ahead and end this fanfic already!"

Keitaro then placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He looked at me sternly. I chuckled nervously as I lifted the coin that I had just taken from the chest in my now skeletal hand when I stepped in the moonlight.

"…What can I say? Couldn't resist mate!"

He just shoved me along to the chest. It slit my palm again and bloodied the coin a bit and held my clenched fist above the chest. I hesitated as Keitaro continued to look at me with annoyance.

"…You know, 'the infamous immortal Captain Unknown Alias' does have a nice ring to it!"

Keitaro's face remained unchanged. I sighed as I opened my skeletal hand and dropped the coin. The second it hit the chest, my hand became human once more.

Keitaro smiled. "Now we can go."

As we walked to the entrance, I paused. Nearby was the now dead Nomar. I shuddered as I thought of what I done. This was the first time I ever done such a thing. So this is what it feels like to kill off a main character. Even if it was an OC, he was my OC. Sure, so he betrayed me. He's supposed to do that. He's a villain. I sighed as I walked away.

Later outside the cave; Keitaro, Naru and me were making our way to the Dauntless in a rowboat. Apparently Su had stayed behind at the entrance to fight off some pirates and wasn't seen since. But what was worse was that the Tama was long gone.

"…I'm sorry Alias," Naru apologized. "I really did try."

"…They've what was right by them. You can't expect much else from pirates."

It was the last words that were said between the three of us on that trip to the Dauntless. Seems like the story will end in my death after all.

* * *

Date of Update: 01/15/07  
Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!


	13. End

Hina of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Tama

Chapter 13  
End

* * *

It was a sunny day in Port Hinata as a large crowd gathered at Fort Hinata. The weather couldn't be mocking any more than now. The drums kept their steady rhythm I stood on the platform with a noose around my neck. As for my bound hands, they were twitching more than ever in my life. But why not? I'm about to die! I didn't even get a last request! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I wanna have ice cream! I wanna have a soda! I wanna read a really heat filled-

I mentally pounded my head with my sedative mallet before I finished that thought. Though a tinge of blush showed on my cheeks. Anyway, an anonymous man who was near me opened a scroll and read from it.

"Unknown Alias,"

"**Captain! **Unknown Alias, if you please. If I'm gonna die, at least let me be called captain again."

The stern face of the man was unchanged. "Captain Unknown Alias. Let it be known that you are to be justly punished for your willful commitment of crimes against the crown; said crimes being numerous in amount, and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith."

Meanwhile off near the entrance were Naru, Haruka and Kentaro. They were standing silently before Naru spoke.

"This is wrong."

Haruka only sighed. "Commodore Kentaro is bound to the law. As are we all."

"Piracy," the list continued, "smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England,"

At this, I just had to laugh. Ah, the church. Good times, goooood times.

"Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, culture references that make absolutely no sense,"

Wait, was that for the Zeeky Buggy Doog in the last chapter? How'd they know that? However at that moment, another spectator arrived. It was a small, innocent flying turtle. It landed on a banner flag that was being held up by none other than Haitani with Shirai standing beside him. Then… well… you know what pigeons sometimes do on people shirts? When Haitani looked at his defiled shoulder and the turtle above him he started to shake the banner to scare it off. Shirai then stopped him.

"No no no! That's good luck!" he said as he dabbed his fingers in the… I'm not even gonna think of the word.

He then smeared it on his suit and stood proudly. As for Haitani, he was still ticked and began to shake it again as the turtle mewed back in defiance. Among the crowd, a fancily dressed Keitaro looked at the turtle. He recognized it at once and knew what was to happen. He quickly made his way through the crowd and arrived near the three.

"Governor Narusegawa," he addressed, "Commodore." He then turned his attention to the young lady. "Naru. I should've told you everyday from the moment we met. I love you."

This shocked all three of them as Keitaro went back into the crowd. The drums reached faster constant rums, and my noose was tightened more. Naru looked off to the side, not wanting to see my death. She saw the turtle start to fly away as she instantly fit the pieces together. Kentaro was about to stop Keitaro from whatever he was doing when Naru's breath ran ragged.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped as she fainted.

Then it happened. As Haruka and Kentaro rushed to attend to her the rest of the crowd cleared as Keitaro raised his sword. The executioner pulled the lever and the trap door fell out from my feet. Keitaro then threw his sword and it stuck in the door with just enough for me to balance my feet on. At that moment, Naru got back up tired of her ruse to see what happened. At this, Haruka and Kentaro became aggravated.

Keitaro then came up to the platform with a second sword drawn as he begins clanging blades with the executioner's axe. As for me, I was just dangling there slowly losing my breath as I spun slowly.

"Ah, Keitaro?" I called, "I know you're kinda busy right now but, **can you get me down?**"

Keitaro didn't respond but he did cut the rope attached to the beam. I yelped slightly as I slid down. I looked to the bouncing blade beside me getting a sense of déjà vu from the third chapter. I quickly slit my hand braces free and tucked that sword into my belt. Keitaro then surprised the executioner by shoving him off and by luck he landed on the approaching soldiers. Keitaro then leapt off as I ran beside him. I tossed him an end of the rope that was cut and we continued to run. We used it like a clothesline as we slammed three soldiers, tripped another three, and even catch two and slammed then into a stone beam. At that time we dropped the rope as two more came. We both knocked one out with a stiff hook. We then did a dodge roll to avoid two more swinging their own swords as we pulled out our own. We got up ready to fight, but it was too late. We were now at the barrel end of about twenty guns cocked and ready. I then blew the feather from Keitaro's hat out of my face as Haruka, Naru and Kentaro came up.

"I thought we would have to deal with an ill-conceived escape attempt," Kentaro spoke as he pointed his sword at Keitaro's neck. "But not from you."

Haruka then came up with an angry look. "When we came back to Port Hinata I granted you clearance for your crimes. And this is how you repay it? By throwing your life with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Keitaro added as he threw his sword down. I myself started to get a smug look at this. "If the only thing I've gained is two deaths instead of one, then fine. At least I know my conscious will be clear."

"Have you forgotten your place?" Kentaro asked angrily as he pressed the blade harder at his neck.

"It's right here," Keitaro answered not intimidated, "between you, and the Unknown Alias."

"Mine's here as well," Naru spoke sliding to Keitaro's side shocking all. At once Haruka knew this just became a losing battle.

"Put down your weapons," Haruka silently commanded. The guns were pulled back as Kentaro lowered his sword.

"So," he started with his voice breaking from sadness and disappointment, "this is where your heart truly lies then?"

"…Yes," she answered firmly.

As for me, I was unsure. Why were they going to such great lengths? Can't they see that this is over? I looked to the sky in confusion. That's when I saw it. A flying turtle that was watching the spectacle took off to the bay. I smiled to myself as it all fell into place. It's finally ending.

"Well!" I said loudly as I came up in Haruka's face. "I don't know about you but think we've all arrived at a very special place and level. Spiritually? Economically? … Grammatically?"

Next I was in Kentaro's face. "Just to let you know, I was rooting for you the entire time kid. Keep that in mind."

I walked a bit before turning to Naru with a face like a soap opera. "Miss Narusegawa, I'm sorry, but it never would've worked between us. So sorry." At this, Naru frowned and wondered just how desperate I was.

I walked a bit more before turning to Keitaro. "Keitaro…" He paused to look, wondering just what I'll say to him. "…Nice hat!" He just smiled.

I arrived at the edge of the fort face ready to fall into the water. "Ladies and gentlemen, you'll always remember this as the day you almost killed, the infamous Captain Unknown Alias!" And with that, I jumped into the water.

They all looked down as I dived into the ocean, not hitting a single rock. I submerged spewing out the salt water.

"Idiot," a soldier said amused. "He's nowhere to go but back to the noose."

However, his face quickly changed when he saw a new ship arriving at harbor. It was ship with black sails and a Jolly Roger flag whipping proudly. I smiled as I began to swim to the ship.

"What's the plan of action sir?" the soldier asked Kentaro. He himself however was having difficulty understanding anything at all. Haruka then let out a rare honest smile.

"Sometimes when doing the right thing demands doing something wrong, that wrong thing may be the right course," she said in a sage like manner.

Kentaro sighed at this logic. "Mr. Urashima!"

Naru grabbed Keitaro's hand in instinct just to have him slide it off. "I must accept the consequences of my actions." He then turned to Kentaro who was holding the sword Keitaro had made before this whole whirlwind happened.

"…This is a beautiful sword. I expect the man who made it have the same care and devotion to all aspects to his life."

With that, he sheathed the sword and started to leave.

"Sir!" the soldier called, "What about Alias?"

Kentaro just smirked. "Well I suppose we can give him one day's head start."

With that the soldiers started to leave. Haruka then turned to Naru. "So, this is the path you've chosen? After all, he is a black smith."

"No," Naru replied tipping Keitaro's hat off of his head. "He's a pirate."

Haruka just smiled. A good choice. And thus, she started to leave to.

Finally I had arrived to the ship from which a rope was tossed to me. Once I grabbed it, they heaved me onboard where I landed near the steering wheel. That's when Kitsune, Su and Mutsumi with Tama-chan came up to me.

"I thought I told you three to keep to the code," I said with a smile.

"Well we decided that they were more like guidelines than rules," Kitsune said with a smirk.

Thus Su helped me up as Mutsumi handed me my hat. I smoothed it out a bit and picked a few strands of nothing off of it and I turned to see Motoko again at the wheel before she left it.

"Captain Alias," she addressed me without happiness, but also without dislike, "Congratulations. The Black Tama is yours."

My breathing slowed as I arrived at the wheel of my ship at long last. I fingered it a bit before I remembered where I was. "Well? What are ya waitin' for? Hands to stations!" I barked. At once all of the crew went to their usual positions. I smiled as I finally relaxed. I spun the wheel a bit until I came upon a specific handle. I flipped it open to show a red button and at once pressed it with my thumb. Beside rose a small pillar from the floor beside me with an indent in it. I opened my compass a laid it perfectly in there. The needle spun around as the built in Gummi drive of the ship activated after a long time.

I sighed as I raised my head to the fort. In a way, I was going to miss this. But what I can't understand, was why did Nomar betray me? He had no reason to, he knew how things were going to work out to his benefit, so why do it? Why throw it all away? I pondered this before I squinted my eyes. Something was reflecting the sun into my eyes. I summoned some sunglasses for a better view. Apparently whatever it was it was on the very top of the fort. I pulled out my spyglass for a closer look. But when I saw what it was, I instantly paled and shook in fright. It was he.

He was in a simple black trench coat, had a slightly balding head of brown hair, tan skin, and a five o'clock shadow. But what were most noticeable were the markings on his forehead. One was a simple 'FFA' writing, but the second was a hammer. So that explains everything. They were on to me again from the beginning. It was because of him I was branded as a pirate author. And it was him that caused me to be running for my life from near the beginning of my Fanfiction career. It was Construct.

I quickly flicked the needle of my compass, not wasting another precious moment. Then everything went white.

* * *

Keitaro opened his eyes in surprise. One minute he was walking with Naru back 'home', and now he was drifting freely in this endless white void with Su, who was now having fun spinning like in cartwheels. That's when he noticed me. Instead of my Jack Sparrow outfit, I was in simple dark-green camouflage cargo pants with a matching green T-shirt and plain white shoes.

"Listen Keitaro!" I said hurriedly, "I don't have much time so I'll just get it straight down to brass facts! I've set things up to put your world back to the very second I pulled you from. Plus, only you and Su are going to remember this."

"What?" Keitaro shouted. "Aww! Why not?" Su whined.

"Because if I left memories the way they are, it'll ruin your world's plot! Duh! Now I don't have much time! Take this," I continued slapping something in Keitaro's hand. It was about the size of a normal I-pod and had one red button on it with the Alpha symbol on it. "Only when you need to see me in an extreme emergency, press the button and you'll be taken to me to talk! I've gotta go, ta-ta, see ya!"

And with another flash, the world was as it was. Keitaro blinked in amazement. He was making his way up the Hinata inn steps, just as when this started. He reached into his pocket to pull out the same button that I gave him. So it wasn't some freak flash daydream. He pocketed back in and continued up the steps. But there was just one thing nagging in his mind. In the fanfic, he and Naru had loved each other. Now he knew his feelings were true, but what of Naru's? And what got Alias all nervous anyway? He sighed to himself as he continued. As much he would like to say otherwise, he'll miss him. A pirate adventure was really a nice change of pace for once.

Meanwhile Naru looked from her room window to see Keitaro coming up the steps. True to his word, Alias had Naru keep her memories of this. Which means she'll have to stay silent. But something was bothering her. During that adventure, she really had fallen for Keitaro, but that's just it. Who did she fall in love with? Was the spineless kind Keitaro that was coming back to the inn, or was it the brave and just Keitaro that had to be played in the story? She sighed as she drew the curtains shut. She really, **really,** hated fanfictions.

Finally, Su was sitting at her newest Mecha-tama's controls, just as she was before: ready to blow Keitaro back a few thousand yards. She quietly pulled her finger off the trigger and turned the device off. Keitaro deserved a break this time. But still, she definitely knew beyond the shadow of any doubt that she'll miss Alias. He was actually more fun than most authors were and wasn't afraid to play rough like she did. Always fun and always funny. She just can't wait to see him again.

* * *

I smiled as I finally typed that last paragraph. After so long, I finally finished another story. The sequel was on its way for sure, but he could use a break for a while. Meanwhile, I have other things to deal with. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a medallion. Yes, it was a cursed medallion, but I wasn't worried. Besides, it's not like I couldn't use my author powers. I mean sure, Su said I lost my author powers, but that didn't mean I actually did. I smirked as I looked back at to how simple it was. My fingers traced the skull markings of the coin as I thought of the person I had seen. If he was in this from the beginning, then that means I've caused more harm than good again. Now Keitaro, Su and Naru are in even more danger than ever, and it was all because of me.

I slammed my head on the keyboard of my laptop, accidentally deleting the entire file of this very chapter. _What have I done?

* * *

_

The End

**A/N**: Well, that's it. It's over. I'd like to thank the original author of Love Hina, Johnny Depp for playing the most popular pirate that will ever be known to all mankind, and to Jordan R. was here for his constant support. My best reviewer by far! Take care everyone!

The infamous Captain Unknown Alias' status: signed out.

Coming soon: Hina of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest


End file.
